Si loin
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Loin d'eux. Loin de tout. Depuis si longtemps. Il est si loin...Aujourd'hui: Bonus : Confrontation père/fils.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voila le petit prologue d'une fic' écrite à plusieurs mains... Avec des auteurs plus talentueux les uns que les autres: Abva, Choka, Firesey, MarieCéline, Washington Jones, Wyoming Jones et moi-même. _

_*Fière d'écrire avec les auteurs cités*_

_Trois chapitres sont déjà écrits, et je peux vous dire que je suis moi-meme accroc à cette histoire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue par moi-même. Prochain chapitre: Choka<em>

* * *

><p>Il avait froid. Très froid.<p>

Il avait mal. Partout. Partout où les coupures avaient entamées sa peau. Partout où les coups avaient portés sur lui. Partout où l'on s'était amusé à le martyriser.

Mais surtout il avait faim. Très faim. Quarante-huit heures qu'ils ne lui avaient rien apporté à manger. Quarante huit heures qu'il mourrait de soif et de faim. Le manque de nourriture l'affaiblissait totalement, et il avait perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de kilos. Régime efficace que d'être emprisonné dans une cellule miteuse sans aucune nourriture – ou presque.

Régime dont il se serait bien passé.

Il jeta un œil sur la petite fenêtre, toute petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le soleil tombait sous l'horizon. Une journée se finissait. Une nouvelle journée loin d'eux. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pensé de sa disparition. L'avaient-ils cherché ? Le cherchaient-ils toujours ? Leur manquaient-ils ? Lui manquait-il ? A elle ? Et Gibbs ? L'avait-il déjà remplacé ? Il espérait que non. Ou alors par un spécimen capable de prendre le Bleu et son israélienne sous son aile. De les protéger. Puisqu'il n'était plus là pour ça.

Il espérait que Gibbs ne slappait pas son remplaçant. Ca non. C'était le truc de son équipe. Son équipe et uniquement la sienne. Leur petit code à eux. Une représentation un peu spéciale de leur amitié.

En tout cas, eux, ils lui manquaient. Il revoyait sans cesse sa dernière journée. Avant qu'il ne soit enlevé et amené ici. Avant de disparaître de leur vie.

Ils avaient résolus une belle enquête. Une affaire suivie depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils avaient décidé de fêter ça, tous ensemble, autour d'un verre. Tous, ils étaient tous là. Une bonne partie de plaisir. Et puis, son portable avait sonné. Il était sorti du café pour décrocher. Et il avait été assommé. Pour se retrouver ici. Retenu par eux. Retenu contre son gré. Il détestait cette situation. Ils les détestaient. Un jour, il se vengerait.

Un jour, il fuirait. Il retrouverait ses amis. Et il se vengerait. De tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

Mais pour le moment…Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien à part tourner en rond, tourner et retourner dans sa cellule. En regardant ces murs noirs, ce sol noir de crasse, cette paillasse qui puait le moisi. Il était leur chose. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire. Juste attendre.

Il était loin. Si loin de cette vie au NCIS. Elle lui manquait. Tous les jours. Sa vie, ses amis, ses disputes, ses moqueries, son patron et son éternel café… C'était loin. Si loin.

Il s'effondra sur le sol de la petite cellule, et porta son regard sur le mur face à lui. De nombreux traits y avaient été tracés à l'aide d'un caillou blanc. Un petit caillou qui traînait à côté de cette horrible paillasse qui sentait le moisi. Un petit caillou qui lui avait permis de tracer chaque jour un trait. Chaque jour, il avait pu tracer un petit trait, qui lui indiquait depuis combien de temps il était là, retenu.

Il y avait 362 traits au total.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review?<em>


	2. 362

_Bonjour!_

_Voici le merveilleux, l'incroyable, le géniallissime chapitre écrit par Choka._

_J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi, ce chapitre est juste parfait! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre By Choka. Prochain chapitre: Wyoming Jones<em>

* * *

><p>362 post-it. 362 jours.<p>

Abby tournait en rond dans son labo depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, passant et repassant sa main sur les post-it jaunes, regardant désespérément la photo collée au mur. Une photo ou ils étaient tous là. Heureux. Comme ils ne l'avaient pas étés depuis si longtemps. Lui, il riait, tandis que Ziva lui jetait un regard noir. Gibbs avait son habituel regard sérieux, Ducky semblait raconter à Palmer une de ces croustillantes aventures. McGee cherchait quelque chose par terre. Elle, elle souriait à pleine dent. On pouvait même apercevoir, avant qu'elle ne recoupe la photo, le pied de Léon Vance en arrière plan.

- McGee ! Ça va bientôt faire un an ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Lança la jeune gothique, exaspérée par le silence de son ami.

- Ab's, tu sais bien que... Tenta l'intéressé.

La gothique tourna le dos, ignorant les tentatives de McGee pour la calmer. Presque un an. Un an qu'il avait disparu, depuis ce soir là, dans ce bar... Et dire que c'était elle qui avait eu initiative de les inviter. Après une affaire dure, elle avait dit qu'elle connaissait un endroit marrant. Après les avoir supplié pendant des heures, elle avait réussi à les trainer jusqu'à leurs voitures. Ils étaient tous venus, pour une fois. Même Gibbs.

Un an aussi que l'agent spécial Gibbs avait laissé place à Leroy Jethro Gibbs, citoyen américain, retraité vivant au Mexique. Il était parti. Pour de bon, cette fois. Peut-être un trop plein de culpabilité, le fait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, de ne pas le retrouver. S'il était encore vivant.  
>Bien sur, ils avaient gardé le contact. Un peu. Un appel par mois, parfois deux. Toujours pour la même chose. ''Vous avez l'avez retrouvé ? Non. Vous allez bien ? Non. Au revoir.''<br>Même si elle se refusait à se dire ça, elle ne comprenait pas les motivations de son Boss. Ancien Boss. Les 'Qu'est-ce que tu as, Abbs' lui manquaient.

- Timmy ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de McGee. Tu sais, je voulais te dire... Tu est un très bon chef d'équipe. Pas comme Gibbs. Plus gentil. Et tu bois moins de café. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait... Mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire à... Tu sais... qu'il avait fait un bon chef aussi, pendant ces quelques mois. Et que ses blagues étaient parfois drôles. Et...

Ils avaient tous encore beaucoup de mal à parler de l'italien. Le plus souvent, ils évitaient le sujet. Les deux nouveaux de l'équipe s'étaient plus ou moins bien intégrés, mais ce n'était plus l'équipe de Gibbs, l'équipe la plus redoutée du NCIS. C'était l'équipe de McGee, plus ou moins banale, à qui on refilait des affaires plus ou moins intéressantes.

* * *

><p>Le 'ding' caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit, coupant court à la tirade d'Abby et laissant rentrer Ziva. L'israélienne avait les yeux gonflés et l'air fatigué, signe des longues journées de recherche. Sans résultats. Mais elle s'accrochait, comme tout le monde. Il lui manquait aussi.<p>

- Ziva ! Hurla Abby en se jetant dans ses bras. Je veux te dire que... Que... Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu est vraiment... Un très bon agent du NCIS... Et...

- Abby. Souffla la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. J'ai peut-être quelque chose. A propos de... Enfin, de lui, vous savez bien.

Ziva désigna la lettre qu'elle avait dans la main. Abby et McGee la regardèrent silencieusement sortir une photo de l'enveloppe, avant de la poser sur la table.

- Non... Murmura le nouveau chef d'équipe.

- Tony... Ajouta la gothique.

Les trois se regardèrent, sans un mot. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcés ce prénom. Une éternité. Pourtant, la photo ne mentait pas. Il était vivant. Allongé dans le coin d'une sorte de cave, certes, mais vivant. Un faible sourire éclaira leur visage. L'espoir surgissait.  
>McGee retourna tout doucement la photographie, avant de s'approcher pour mieux voir. Il y avait quelques mots écrits derrière. Peu nombreux, mais significatifs.<p>

362 jours. Plus que 3. Bonne chance.

Abby effleura le texte du doigt, avant de remarquer avec effroi que sa main restait tachée. De rouge. Du sang. Frais.

- Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire... Commença Ziva.

- Appeler Gibbs. Termina la scientifique.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review?^^<em>


	3. Un caillou blanc

_Bonjour!_

_1)Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews! Tous les auteurs sont très content ;)_

_2) Je vous présente encore un super chapitre, extrêmement bien écrit, par Wyoming Jones! _

_On vous souhaite une bonne lecture!^^_

_Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours super plaisir ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par Wyoming-Jones. Prochain chapitre par Firesey<em>

* * *

><p>Le petit caillou blanc ne l'était pas, au début. C'était même un caillou d'une taille tout à fait moyenne, si les souvenirs de l'Agent spécial ne le trahissaient pas. Mais les 362 traits tracés avaient lentement -mais sûrement- contribué à son érosion. Le frottement régulier contre le mur, le crissement étouffé qui retentissait alors, il aimait se concentrer sur cette action simple : imprimé un jour de plus sur le mur. Un jour de plus où il était en vie. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, cela avait quelque chose de jouissif.<p>

Il se demanda soudain si l'enfermement et l'inanition n'étaient pas en train d'avoir raison de sa santé mentale. Il secoua la tête, préférant chasser cette idée et se rappela le mantra d'Abby : pensées positives. Dans la pire des situations, c'était toujours ce que prônait la jeune gothique. Mais, las comme il l'était, Tony n'était plus vraiment certain d'avoir envie de jouer à ce jeu-là. Les premières semaines de pensées positives ne l'avaient pas aidé, au contraire : il avait été battu, torturé, affamé. Rien de très encourageant.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard : de la moisissure dévorait le mur ça et là, et l'humidité ambiante n'était pas pour aider sa respiration. Fichue enveloppe empoisonnée. La peste avait laissé un souvenir impérissable à ses poumons, et la moiteur de sa prison d'arrangeait rien. Sans parler de la saison : un mélange de pluie et de chaleur insupportable. Il était englué, le tissu de ses vêtements -les mêmes depuis sa capture- collant à sa peau trempée de sueur. Il devait avoir de la fièvre.

Il s'en serait peut-être même rendu compte s'il ne se focalisait pas sur la liste des différents surnoms qu'il avait donnés à son Bleu. Au début, il arrivait à en trouvé des pages entières, anciens comme inédits mais, désormais, la tâche s'avérait plus ardue. Il n'en retrouvait plus qu'une petite douzaine dans sa mémoire, et cela ne le faisait même plus rire. Ou alors, s'il en riait, s'était de ce rire étrange, dissonant, hystérique. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se faisait peur.

Pour dissiper le malaise, il se contraint à penser à autre chose : les dix-huit manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'un trombone. Voilà qui devrait occuper son cerveau un petit moment...

OoO

Au départ, il avait espéré. Que Gibbs vienne le chercher. Qu'Abby ait un pressentiment. Que l'instinct de Gibbs ne se réveille. Que le Bleu ait pitié. Qu'il manque à quelqu'un ! Encore une fois, Senior avait eu raison, le monde se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'il advenait d'Anthony DiNozzo. Mais s'il avait eu la foi au commencement, ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait espéré, les 197 premiers jours. Puis, il avait compris. Personne ne viendrait.

Ce changement d'attitude se voyait dans son calendrier mural : les premiers jours, les traits étaient tracés d'une main ferme, sûr, mais à la va-vite, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une action parmi tant d'autres dans ces longues journées d'attentes. Puis, ils avaient changé : plus fébriles, plus soignés, il leur offrait toute son attention. Il les repassait, une fois, deux fois. Leur graphie n'avait de cesse d'évoluer. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Juste des traits sur un mur. Et la visite plus ou moins régulière de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un plateau repas.

Avec le temps, il avait fini par en avoir assez. Il n'avait même plus envie de se forcer à avaler la nourriture.

Sa torture avait finalement du bon : il ne serait pas contraint de s'alimenter aujourd'hui. Il aurait arrêté de le faire depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu cette forêt de petits bâtonnets sur le mur, véritable hypnotisme pour l'agent spécial. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer. Plus rien à attendre. Alors pourquoi faire semblant ? Il n'était pas un de ces enfants déprimés que l'on réconforte avec des rêves d'évasion chimériques. Il allait mourir ici, il le savait. C'était la volonté de son bourreau, à n'en pas douter. Et cet homme avait toujours eu raison. Il lui avait prédit que Gibbs l'abandonnerait. Tout comme il lui avait prédit une existence misérable. Et le tableau donnait raison, une fois de plus, à ce grand monsieur.

Anthony allait se concentrer sur ses traits quand les gardes ouvrirent la porte : finalement, il allait peut-être devoir jouer, encore. Pourtant, il était las d'être ce clown arrogant et sans profondeur, cette marionnette dont on pouvait tirer les ficelles sans jamais s'inquiéter des conséquences. Il avait été balloté toute sa vie entre les différents hommes qui avaient influencés sa vie privée, sa carrière, sa personnalité ; son existence.

Il se tourna vers la porte et plissa les yeux sous la force de l'agression lumineuse : les deux gorilles s'effaçaient pour laisser champs libre à son kidnappeur. Le grand homme s'avança et vit se planter devant lui, s'imposant de toute sa large carrure dans son champ de vision.

-Alors Junior, comment de sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

L'hypocrisie plus que flagrante, il ne la releva pas : un DiNozzo reste fier, même face à son propre père.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit commentaire?:D<em>


	4. Mexique

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un chapitre by Firesey, court (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres qui suivent seront plus longs, c'est le début de l'histoire!) mais très bien écrit ^^_

_Prochain chapitre: Lundi soir! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by Firesey. Prochain chapitre: Washington-Jones<em>

* * *

><p>La journée touchait à sa fin, et les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à s'abaisser, au loin, pour atteindre la mer.<br>Un jour de plus se terminait. Encore un.  
>Gibbs arrêta son ouvrage, non sans auparavant prendre soin de le mettre à l'abris, et s'étira.<br>Il saisit la bouteille de bourbon, à moitié entamée, et en versa généreusement dans le premier pot libre à peu près propre qu'il dénicha.  
>Il fit tournoyer le liquide ambré durant quelques secondes, faisant ainsi remonter les bulles à la surface, et l'avala, par petites gorgées.<br>La mer était calme, silencieuse. Reposante.

oOo

Une fois la boisson entièrement bue, il sortit la grande carte du monde qu'il conservait dans un tiroir.  
>Comme tous les jours, à cette même heure.<br>Il regarda attentivement chaque point, chaque croix, chaque notation qu'il avait inscrit depuis la disparition de son agent, dans l'espoir de le retrouver.  
>Des centaines d'endroits différents, presque autant où pouvaient être l'homme.<br>Tout était écrit, minutieusement. Le pays, en premier temps, la ville, et les ennemis ou personnes potentiellement susceptibles d'en vouloir à Anthony DiNozzo Junior au point de le retenir captif presque une année entière.  
>Il soupira, et rajouta un point dans le nord de l'Italie, près de Turin, et vérifia si aucun nom de sa liste ne vivait dans le coin.<br>Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était sûrement inutile, sachant qu'il n'avait pas même un indice qui aurait pu lui donner un périmètre de recherche moins étendu. Mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'aider, à sa manière.  
>C'était son unique moyen de ne pas perdre espoir.<br>De ne pas se convaincre de l'évidence.  
>OoO<br>Il n'arrêta ses recherches que lorsqu'il n'y eu plus assez de lumière pour l'éclairer. Quand le soleil fit place à la lune.  
>Alors, lentement, comme à chaque fois, il sortit de sa maison, se dirigea vers le gros palmier, à quelque mètres de là, saisit son couteau, et l'entailla.<br>Il n'avait donné sa démission au NCIS que le 51ème jour, et était retourné vivre au Mexique, seul.  
>Mike Franks même ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait. Ou du moins, s'il était au courant, il n'était jamais venu, et Gibbs l'en remerciait.<br>Coupé du monde, dans une petite bicoque qu'il avait agrandie et rénovée, depuis son arrivée.  
>Loin des immeubles imposants, du bruit permanent. Loin de tout.<br>Il se souvenait que le moment même où il avait posé pied sur la plage, il avait vu le palmier, avant tout autre chose, et avait, presque inconsciemment, fais autant de traits dans l'écorce que de jour passés depuis la disparation de son agent. Tony.  
>La rage qui lui tordait alors le ventre, rage d'être impuissant, et rage de ne pas savoir, était toujours présente.<br>Et chaque soir, inéluctablement, c'était le même rituel. Il cherchait vainement diverses informations et entaillait l'arbre une nouvelle fois.  
>362 traits s'élevaient, impitoyable, face à lui.<br>362 fois, il avait soupiré en songeant qu'à chaque nouveau bâton, la vie de l'homme lui échappait un peu plus.  
>362 jours. Les chances de survie après une année était quasi-inexistantes.<br>oOo  
>Il espérait souvent recevoir un appel de Washington. Un appel d'Abby, Ziva, McGee, ou même Vance, dans le pire des cas, mais quelque chose qui lui aurait donné une raison valable de rentrer.<br>Gibbs se sentait coupable d'être parti, une nouvelle fois. Abandonnant son équipe ayant pourtant besoin de soutien aux mains de McGee, encore trop peu expérimenté.  
>Il avait regretté son départ à la minute même où il l'avait annoncé, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La décision avait été prise, et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.<br>Il décida qu'aujourd'hui encore, rien ne se passerait. Que demain, il pourrait de nouveau espérer.  
>S'il restait encore de l'espoir.<br>Et ce fut à ce moment même qu'il entendit distinctement son téléphone sonner.  
>Pas celui qui était grossièrement branché quelque part dans sa maison, et qui marchait de temps à autre.<br>Non. Mais le portable, celui qu'il avait conservé du temps où il était encore un agent spécial du NCIS.  
>Et il ne put s'empêcher de penser, que, peut-être, cette fois, les nouvelles ne seraient pas si mauvaises.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	5. Souvenirs

_Hello!_

_N'est ce pas qu'il était parfait ce chapitre de Firesey?^^ Elle capte le Gibbs parfaitement (et je pense sérieusement qu'elle devrait songer à devenir écrivain ^^)_

_Pour continuer à vous prouver que je suis entourée d'auteurs talentueux, voici un super chapitre by Washington-Jones!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by Washington-Jones. Prochain chapitre: MarieCéline<em>

* * *

><p>Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce soir-là qu'il allait ne plus les revoir ? Et pourquoi ? Tony ferma les yeux.<p>

-Je préférerai que tu sortes Papa.  
>-Voyons Junior, tu ne te sens pas seul ici ?<p>

Son père s'assit sur la paillasse à côté de lui. S'il n'avait pas été retenu en otage par le vieil homme, il aurait presque cru qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment.

-Je t'en prie, on sait très bien toi et moi que tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je ressens ! Sinon, tu penses vraiment que tu m'aurais laissé plusieurs jours dans une chambre d'hôtel ?  
>-C'est du passé Junior.<br>-Tu trouves ! Sérieusement, tu ne vois pas le parallèle avec ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

Incrédule, il fixait son père qui, lui, conservait cette apparence calme et détendue.

-Je ne veux que ton bien...  
>-Non ! Tu ne veux que <em>ton <em>bien. Tu n'en a rien à faire des autres ! C'était déjà comme ça quand Maman était...

La gifle qui vint claquer contre sa joue le prit par surprise. Pas qu'il soit étonner que son père puisse le frapper; il avait toujours su que l'homme paraissait calme quand il allait frapper, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la simple mention de sa mère ne le mette dans un tel état.

-Tu t'es remarié alors qu'elle était à peine enterrée et tu veux me faire croire quoi ? Que tu la respectais ? Je t'en prie, je n'ai plus cinq ans !

Tony avait envie d'étrangler le vieil homme, mais, en même temps, il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. C'était son père tout de même.

-Papa ?

Senior tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de son fils.

-Oui ?  
>-Va au Diable.<p>

Il avait beau être son père, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait être gentil avec lui.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Seul. Terriblement seul. L'Agent Spécial soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop long. Il n'avait pas eu une telle coupe depuis... presque six ans. Il tenait être méconnaissable. Outre la crasse et les blessures. Peut-être devrait-il tenter la coupe à la Gibbs : un rasoir et s'est fini, on en parle plus. Quoique, il n'y avait qu'à Gibbs que ça allait vraiment. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et commença à lancer machinalement le caillou en l'air. Immanquablement, il le rattrapait. Un bras plié sous la nuque, le captif faisait passer le temps comme il le pouvait, pour éviter de se souvenir. Depuis qu'il était enfermé, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, s'était pour se trouver face à un flot de souvenirs. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il allait finir par oublier. Tout. L'intégralité de sa vie, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Sa mère. Kate. Paula. Jenny. S'il pouvait tout oublier, oui, il serait reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas garder en tête ces souvenirs-là. Il ne le pouvait pas. Quand aux bons souvenirs, il préférait faire comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il ne sortirait pas. Il avait beau essayer d'être positif, il commençait à trouver cela difficile. Même s'il avait confiance en Gibbs, cela faisait un an. Presque un an. Et si, en un an, Gibbs n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver, qui le pourrait ? Il ferma les yeux et le regretta dans l'instant, quand il fut happé par une vague d'images qu'il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir.

_-Tais-toi Junior.  
>-Mais pourquoi ? Monsieur Stillwang m'a posé la question, je réponds, c'est tout !<br>-Bon sang Junior, je viens de te dire de la boucler !  
>-Bah moi, je vais voir Maman !<em>

Il avait marché à grands pas, d'un air boudeur, droit vers la chambre de sa mère. Pour la trouver relier, comme toujours depuis quelques mois, à toute une foule de tuyaux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, ais ce jour-là, il avait su. Que Senior mouillait dans quelque chose de louche. Est-ce le fait que la seringue quand la jeune infirmière avait injecté dans la perfusion de sa mère avait déclencher les convulsions qui avaient eu raison d'elle, ou bien le fait que Senior ait, deux heures plus tard, payé ladite infirmière ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais il était certain d'une chose : son père n'était pas un homme bien, et il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres.

Que Gibbs le sauve. Ou que quelqu'un, là-haut, face quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Abby serra Bert contre elle. Jour 197. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si Tony l'appelait au secours. Ou plutôt, comme si Tony cessait d'appeler au secours. Elle avait toujours senti quand les choses allaient mal. Et là, elle sentait que les choses étaient plus que mal. Alors, elle avait pris Bert dans ses bras et la jeune scientifique était montée sur le toit, espérant que cela allait mieux. Que Tony sentirait qu'elle pensait à lui, et qu'il allait faire tout le nécessaire pour survivre jusqu'à leur arrivée. Elle passa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer le mascara qui coulait, suivant la route tracée par ses larmes. Tony reviendrait, elle en était sûre. Pensées positives. Pensées positives. Gibbs allait sauver Tony. En tout cas, elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors, alors? :)<em>


	6. Appel téléphonique

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Un nouveau chapitre! Merveilleusement bien écrit, par MarieCéline!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par MarieCéline. Prochaine chapitre : ...PinkBlueGreen!<em>

* * *

><p>La photo de Tony encore en vie en avait chamboulé plus d'un. L'équipe était en effervescence.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva tentait de remonter l'adresse de l'expéditeur de l'enveloppe contenant la photo. Etrange, qu'il y ait une adresse d'expéditeur. Mais ils avaient au moins une piste, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis le début, en fait. Aucun indice. McGee trouvait cruel qu'ils n'aient que 3 jours pour retrouver Tony, alors que plus d'une année s'était écoulée. Mais, les gens ou l'organisation qui le retenait ne pouvait qu'être cruels. Plus que trois jours. 72 heures. Et chaque seconde comptait. Abby travaillait sur ce message écrit dans le sang, trouvé sur le dos de la photographie.<p>

* * *

><p>McGee composa le numéro de Gibbs. Il regarda le petit écran où figurait le numéro et le nom de son ancien patron. Il soupira. En tant que chef d'équipe, c'est lui, désormais, qui se devait de prévenir l'ancien chef. McGee, ou un autre membre de l'équipe, n'avait jamais appelé Gibbs depuis que ce dernier était parti. Jamais. Car c'était Gibbs qui les appelait. Un simple appel, de temps en temps, qui ne durait pas plus de vingt secondes, pour savoir s'ils avaient retrouvé Tony. McGee s'inquiétait beaucoup, et il n'était pas le seul. Pour Tony certes, chaque jour. Mais pour Gibbs aussi. Leur patron était seul, au Mexique, et nul ne savait l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Les remords qui devaient l'assaillir n'avaient pas de répit, il devait ruminer toute la journée, seul, et désespéré. La solitude pouvait le rendre fou, ou le remplir de haine et de vengeance. Et ce ne serait pas sain pour lui. Au moins, ici, à Washington, ils étaient ensemble pour supporter l'absence de Tony. Parce que oui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, supporter. Supporter d'ignorer. Ignorer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le monde paraissait bien vaste, quand McGee pensait aux milliers d'endroit où Tony pouvait être retenu. A tous les pays, à toutes les habitations, à tous les champs, à tous les déserts, aux innombrables recoins. Il pouvait être n'importe où.<p>

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il était loin d'eux, rien n'était plus pareil. Ils étaient déséquilibrés. La disparition de Tony avait entraîné le départ de Gibbs. Ça avait été le déclenchement de toute la zizanie qui les habitait. Aucun d'eux ne vivait normalement, depuis. Ziva semblait comme innanimée, et Abby avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Les premiers jours ont été durs, même si l'espoir y était encore. Mais chaque jour passant, les chances de retrouver Tony vivant s'amenuisaient, et jusqu'à ce matin, tout le monde avait perdu espoir, même s'ils essayaient de se convaincre du contraire. La lettre reçue avait été en quelque sorte le flambeau qui les avait sorti du noir, et du désespoir. Ils le savaient vivants. Et allaient tout faire pour qu'il le reste.<p>

* * *

><p>McGee avait été énormément touché par la disparition de Tony. Il, ne le montrait pas autant qu'Abby, bien sûr. Ça n'était pas aussi flagrant que chez Ziva, certes, qui ne parlait pratiquement plus. Mais McGee s'inquiétait réellement. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Il aurait donné tout ce qui était en sa possession pour que Tony puisse revenir s'asseoir à son bureau, et le harceler de surnoms plus idiots les uns que les autres, de références cinématographiques, et de blagues dont lui seul avait le secret. McGee ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il le considérait un peu comme son modèle. Tony avait toujours été un agent spécial hors pair. Si Gibbs avait contribué a formé McGee, Tony y avait été aussi pour quelque chose. Mais surtout, il manquait à McGee en tant qu'ami. Une amitié assez spéciale, certes, mais une amitié quand même. Et hors du commun.<br>McGee pressa la touche verte de son téléphone, et l'appel s'enclencha. Le cœur battant, il attendait que Gibbs réponde. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

><p>- Oui, Gibbs ?<p>

- Bonjour, patron.

- Tim. J'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

Sa voix était grave, et un peu hachée. Il devait sûrement être en train de picoler, songea McGee.

- Je ne peux pas appeler ça de ''bonnes nouvelles'', mais ça peut être le début d'une bonne nouvelle, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire...

- McGee ! Abrégez !

- Nous avons reçu une photo. On y voit Tony vivant.

Le ton de Gibbs changea immédiatement.

- Quand avez vous reçu cette photo ?

- Ce matin même. Un message y est écrit dans le sang : « 362 jours. Plus que trois. Bonne chance.» Ziva pense que vous devriez nous rejoindre...

- Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? C'est vous le patron.

Gibbs avait accentué particulièrement le dernier mot. McGee sourit.

- Je partage son avis. Plus on est, pour retrouver Tony, mieux c'est. Il ne nous reste que trois jours. Le temps s'amenuise.

- Vous avez raison, McGee, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je prends le prochain vol pour Washington.

La communication coupa. McGee, heureux de cette conversation, se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Abby ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

McGee se figea en voyant la mine d'Abby.

**- **Abby ?

-J'ai trouvé à qui appartient le sang, sur le message. C'est celui de Tony. Qui nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas pris cette photo avant, et qu'ils l'ont tué après ? Ils vous attirent peut être à eux, pour vous tuer aussi. Je ne veux pas que toi et Ziva risquez votre vie si Tony est déjà mort ! Et Gibbs qui n'est pas là...

La voix d'Abby montait dans les aigus. McGee l'attrapa par les épaules.

**- **Calme toi, Abs. Tony est encore vivant, j'en suis sûr. Et Gibbs est en route, il arrive.

Abby sourit. Un sourire comme elle n'en avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Si longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, un avis?<em>

_Vous l'auriez compris, Tony au prochain chapitre!^^  
><em>


	7. Pa Papa?

_Bonjour!_

_Voici ma participation à cette histoire! Participation qui sera suivie d'un autre chapitre de ma part puisque les autres auteurs étaient en vacances et/ou révisions ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by PinkBlueGreen. Prochain chapitre:...PinkBlueGreen(héhé)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pa...Papa?<strong>

OoO

363.

Un nouveau petit bâton.

Il s'éloigna du mur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, examinant son œuvre. Du DiNozzo pur, un vrai chef d'œuvre de trait. Une pure merveille.

Un trait finement dessiné. Il avait passé exactement trois minutes et treize secondes à réaliser ce petit trait. Aucun dépassement, il était digne d'un championnat du trait, du tiret, ou quoi que ce soit. Championnat qui n'existait pas, mais qui devrait exister. Oui, ce trait était tout simplement parfait.

Enfin…

Parfait, si on ne comptait pas que celui-ci lui rappelait douloureusement combien il était captif. Mais, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se mettre en mode Abby : Pensées positives.

Le mode Abby était son moyen de s'éloigner de la réalité. Il s'imaginait, sortant de son cachot miteux, habillé de son plus beau costume italien, et retrouvant son équipe au grand complet, l'attendant dans les locaux du NCIS. Belle imagination. Même si au final, ça ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais, puisqu'il allait probablement mourir ici. Mais, il aimait s'imaginer ces petits instants de bonheur. Car elle lui manquait. Son équipe lui manquait.

oOo

La porte grinça.

Il leva les yeux de la fenêtre, qu'il fixait non-stop depuis une heure et douze minutes. Il passait beaucoup de temps à fixer cette petite clarté, minuscule, opaque à cause de la poussière et de la saleté accumulée à l'extérieure de la vitre. Une toute petite fenêtre, laissant à peine passer la lumière. Laissant à peine passer l'oxygène. Mais une fenêtre qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait un extérieur. Une vie derrière ce cachot humide.

Son geôlier entra. Il avait craint un instant que ce ne soit Senior. Il détestait les venues de son père. Son père qui passait le voir une fois toutes les trois à quatre semaines, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se rappelait de sa discussion, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce. De sa réaction, quand il avait compris qu'il était retenu par lui. Lui. Son père. L'homme qui partageait son sang.

_-Pa…_

_Il était resté estomaqué, en fixant l'homme. Bientôt vingt jours qu'il était retenu ici. Il était encore plein d'espoir, plein de rage, plein de fougue. Il concoctait les plans les plus incroyables pour s'évader. Tout y était passé – utiliser une fourchette pour se défendre, essayer d'assommer le garde, faire le mort-, tout. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. _

_Et puis, la porte s'était ouverte sur lui. Senior. Papa. Il s'était arrêté sur la première syllabe, occupé à fixer l'homme, bouche ouverte, son cœur battant la chamade. Son père s'était contenté de le regarder, avec une pointe de regret, mais aussi de défi, visiblement, dans le regard. Il avait croisé les bras, et s'était avancé vers lui._

_-Junior._

_Il avait fermé, et ouvert la bouche une nouvelle fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis il avait tendu la main vers son père, vérifiant que celui-ci n'était pas une vision de son esprit torturé et affamé._

_-Papa ? Mais…Que… ? Papa ?_

_-Junior. Arrête de bégayer. Tu me fais honte devant Pedro._

_Il avait désigné un des molosses de la main, tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux à son fils._

OoO

Non, la personne qui entrait n'était pas son père, mais le dénommé Pedro. Pedro, qu'il voyait trois fois par semaine, quand l'homme venait lui apporter un repas, une bouteille d'eau ou un livre. Rare privilège qu'il avait eu six fois depuis son emprisonnement. Pedro, un colosse de presque deux mètres de haut, aussi grand que large, aussi imposant que muet.

-Votre nourriture.

L'homme jeta un sachet transparent sur la couche de l'italien. Il attrapa celle-ci, y jeta un regard dédaigneux, avant d'arquer un sourcil en direction du molosse. Deux tranches de pain rassie, un morceau de jambon tellement fin qu'il aurait pu paraître invisible, un une tomate défraichie. Ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Son repas de luxe pour les deux prochains jours.

-Trop d'honneur, Peddy. Aurais-je le droit à un dessert aujourd'hui, ou sa majesté l'a-t-elle déjà gobée ?

L'homme grogna un vague « P'tit merdeux », avant de claquer la porte sur lui d'un coup sec. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul, son misérable sandwich entre les mains. Il posa celui-ci à côté de lui, sur la paillasse. Et reporta son attention sur la porte. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Adieu pensées positives alors qu'il se souvenait. De lui. Son père, ses pitoyables explications. Pitoyable. Le mot qui désignait au mieux Senior.

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, papa ?_

_Il tremblait de rage, devant cet homme au costume si soigné. Il s'était levé, et lui faisait face. Ses poings s'étaient serrés, alors qu'il comprenait que l'homme n'était pas captif. Non, pas captif, mais geôlier._

_-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que._

_Son main avait attrapé le col de son père d'un coup sec. Pedro avait juste eu le temps de lui attraper le coude, avant que son poing n'atteigne la joue de son père. Il l'avait manqué de justesse. Et s'était retrouvé accolé au mur, par un Pedro et ses muscles, sous le regard dédaigneux de son impitoyable paternel. Père qui s'était approché de lui, les mains dans les poches, d'un air faussement contrarié._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, Junior._

_-Quoi ? Pas le choix ? Tu te fous de moi ! Avait-il hurlé, alors que l'homme le tenait d'une poigne de fer, l'immobilisant contre le mur, son énorme main autour de sa gorge._

_-Non. Junior, crois-moi, je me serais bien passé de ça._

_-Te passer d'enfermer ton fils dans un cachot depuis dix-neuf jours ! Oui, tu aurais pu !_

_-Je ne décide pas, Junior, avait soufflé l'homme, d'un ton où perçait toute sa lâcheté._

_Il avait frémi, devant les mots de l'homme. Et avait fermé les yeux. Le molosse l'avait lâché. Il s'était écroulé devant son père. Dos contre le mur, mains autours des genoux, front posés contre ceux-ci. Il avait attendu. Cinq longues minutes silencieuses, regard caché par ses genoux. Attendu qu'il parte. Mais son père ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Il était revenu à l'attaque, passant une main ferme sur son épaule. Il s'était dégagé de celle-ci, avant de se lever d'un bond._

_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Papa. POURQUOI ?_

_-Je ne te répondrais pas, Junior._

_L'homme le regardait avec pitié. Il mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler, jusqu'à ce que les mots sortent._

_-Alors, je n'ai plus de père. Tu ne m'expliques pas, tu ne reviens pas. Dégage. _

_Il avait fermé les yeux, crispé ses poings. Son géniteur était resté devant lui. Attendant vainement qu'il se calme. Il avait repris, au bout d'un léger laps de temps, d'une voix froide :_

_-Dégage._

_Il s'était retourné. Un mot, un simple « Tony » avait franchi les lèvres de son père. Puis quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il ne le regardait plus, son visage fixait froidement les dix-neuf bâtonnets grossièrement taillés dans le mur. Puis la porte avait claqué. Il était de nouveau seul._

_Il s'était tourné de nouveau vers la porte de fer, avant de fermer les yeux. La douleur l'envahissait par vague, alors qu'il comprenait l'horrible vérité. Oui, Senior était mêlé à ça. Oui, son père, son propre père n'avait que faire de le voir dépérir dans son cachot sombre et lugubre. Oui. Son propre père._

_Une larme avait coulé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne la retienne. Suivi de plusieurs autres. Il s'était affalé sur sa paillasse, regard perdu._

_Senior. Son père. Son propre père. Il pensait que celui-ci avait une âme. Il s'était lourdement trompé._

OOo

Il se leva. Son sandwich était depuis bien longtemps mangé. La faim l'avait tenaillé, et il l'avait dévoré avec avidité. Ce qui l'avait surpris, car il avait eu l'impression, la veille, de ne jamais plus pouvoir retrouver l'appétit.

Il fit quelques pas. Dans son maigre espace vital, l'affaire était difficile, mais elle lui permettait de pouvoir contrôler sa musculature, et de ne pas tout perdre.

Un pas. Il était arrivé à la tête de sa paillasse. Un deuxième pas. La porte lui faisait face.

Un rayon de soleil, fin filet de lumière filtra par la fenêtre, pour s'arrêter sur le sol, à côté de son pied. Un éclat métallique se reflêta.

Surpris, il se baissa pour examiner celui-ci.

Et toute sa joie, toute sa motivation, tout son espoir remonta en lui alors qu'il attrapait l'objet dans sa main, en souriant largement.

Oui, aujourd'hui, au jour 363, la chance lui souriait enfin.

Pedro, son insupportable geôlier hispanique, avait fait tomber une clef. La clef. Celle de sa cellule. Celle qui lui permettrait de sortir d'ici.

Enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit commentaire?<em>


	8. Le restaurant

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Nouveau chapitre de ma part. Que j'ai bien aimé écrire, et qui m'a changé de mes fics "Tonyesque", puisque le chapitre se base sur un personnage que je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by PinkBlueGreen. Prochain chapitre: MarieCéline<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Le restaurant<strong>

* * *

><p>L'image de l'italien la hantait.<p>

Cette photo, qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Cette image de son ami, enfermé dans ce qui semblait être une petite cellule miteuse, humide. Ce Tony si pâle, si mince, trop mince. Cette vision de l'italien, probablement retenu quelque part, contre son gré, enfermé, violenté peut-être. Depuis 362 jours.

Bientôt 363, au rythme où défilaient les minutes.

Elle ne savait que penser. Etre heureuse qu'il soit en vie, oui, c'était le principal, et ça lui redonnait un espoir fou. Le savoir vivant, là, quelque part, était une merveilleuse bouffée d'oxygène, pour elle, qui était en apnée depuis 362 jours. Depuis qu'il avait disparu de sa vie.

Oui elle était heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Mais elle était aussi extrêmement anxieuse. Anxieuse, car à cette révélation, ce signe de vie, s'ajoutaient de nouvelles questions : Pourquoi leur envoyait-on cette menace ? Pourquoi mettre une adresse au verso de l'enveloppe ? Pourquoi trois jours ? Pourquoi attendre un an pour lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Qui pouvait en vouloir autant à Tony ? Et surtout…Était-il toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle, où l'avait-on assassiné après avoir pris la photo ?

Non. Impossible. Tony était vivant. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle le prouverait.

oOo

Première étape : Analyser cette adresse.

Elle inspira longuement avant de taper les quelques mots sur l'annuaire de recherche du NCIS. Celle-ci se lança, et elle recula sur son siège, attendant le retour du moteur de recherche. Retour qui ne tarda pas à arriver, clignotant devant ses yeux.

Elle cliqua sur le lien, observant la page qui s'ouvrait.

L'adresse d'un restaurant italien ?

L'adresse d'un restaurant italien s'ouvrait ? Que venait faire un restaurant italien dans l'affaire concernant Tony ? Coïncidences entre ses racines et celles du bâtiment ? Non. Probablement pas.

Elle cliqua sur le lien qui amenait à la page du restaurant, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment ce bâtiment.

Ancien restaurant. Fermé depuis un an. Situé au cœur de Washington.

Elle attrapa son arme dans son tiroir, ses clefs, sa veste, avant de décrocher son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de McGee.

-Tim ? Ziva. Rejoins-moi au parking. J'ai quelque chose.

OoO

La voiture bifurqua d'un coup sec dans la petite rue, au grand dam de son collègue, qui se tenait maladroitement à la portière d'une main, au siège de l'autre. Il avait insisté pour conduire, mais elle avait refusé, s'installant d'office dans la voiture de service noir. Il avait beau être chef de l'équipe, il n'en avait pas pour autant l'obligation de conduire à chaque fois. Et impatiente comme elle était de se rendre au restaurant, elle avait préféré prendre le volant, afin de conduire à SA façon. Bon. Ils avaient failli rentrer dans trois voitures, manqués se ficher dans un panneau de signalisation, et … écraser une pauvre mamie qui avait été sauvée par un coup de volant sec d'un McGee nerveux…Mais ils étaient arrivés au restaurant en exactement douze minutes, au lieu d'une trentaine. Gibbs aurait été fier d'elle.

-On est arrivé, fit-elle remarquer, en garant la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Le chef d'équipe ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la portière, sortant aussi vite que possible, avant d'inspirer longuement. Elle sortit à son tour, et observa la façade du restaurant. D'un rouge délavé, grand, imposant, les carreaux fermés par des planches de bois, où étaient affichées des affiches « A vendre ». Le tout avait du avoir une certaine classe, dans le passé. Mais l'usure l'avait rendu sordide. Cet endroit lui donnait quelques frissons, alors qu'elle avançait vers la porte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte. Noire, simple, en bois. Elle passa une main sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Qui s'ouvrit, à son grand étonnement. Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur à l'intention de son ami, avant de sortir son arme. Le chef d'équipe se plaça de l'autre côté de la porte, attendant un signal. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, signe qu'elle était prête à entrer. Il poussa alors la porte d'un coup sec, avant d'entrer dans l'ancien restaurant, son arme tendue devant lui. Elle entra à sa suite, allant sur la gauche, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la droite.

oOo

Rien dans la pièce principale, une salle de restauration assez grande, où gisaient quelques restes de tables et de chaises, délabrés par le temps. Elle indiqua d'un geste de la main le fond de la pièce à McGee, alors qu'elle passait dans la cuisine. Ici encore, rien de bien étonnant, à part d'énormes toiles d'araignée et une petite souris qui passa devant ses pieds quand elle entra dans la pièce.

Elle scruta les lieux du regard. Rien.

Elle se préparait à faire demi-tout, quand un objet, perché sur une étagère délabrée placé au dessus de ce qui devait être auparavant l'emplacement frigo, attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci, l'attrapant entre ses doigts.

Une enveloppe. Grande, de la taille d'une feuille. Assez lourde pour contenir un petit objet.

Elle soupesa l'enveloppe, l'étudiant du regard, tout en se mordillant nerveusement la joue. L'ouvrir ici ou attendre d'être au NCIS ? Et si l'enveloppe contenait la peste, comme celle que Tony avait ouverte avant qu'elle n'arrive au NCIS ? Ou 'anthrax ? Ou une autre maladie mortelle et dangereuse ?

Et si elle contenait un autre indice prouvant que Tony était vivant ?

Et si elle contenait un moyen de les aider à retrouver leur ami ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Mais elle ne mettrait pas McGee en danger, dans le cas où cette enveloppe contiendrait un produit dangereux.

Elle recula dans l'arrière cuisine, l'enveloppe dans la main, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que McGee était occupé à inspecter l'étage du restaurant. Enfila ses gants blancs. Prit une grande inspiration. Et décacheta l'enveloppe.

OoO

Pas de poudre fine. Pas de nuage d'anthrax. Ouf.

Mais un tissu. Un léger tissu, de couleur grise. Une matière fluide, légère. Un beau tissu.

Elle sortit l'objet de l'enveloppe, le dépliant devant elle.

Oui, un tissu. Qui avait appartenu à un homme disparu depuis 362 jours. Sa cravate. Celle qu'il portait le soir où il avait disparu.

Un nouveau coup au cœur. Qui la frappe durement, alors qu'elle restait figée devant la cravate. Tony. C'était tout lui. Les cravates, les costumes. Pourquoi avoir déposé le tissu ici ? Pourquoi les attirer dans ce restaurant pour leur envoyer la cravate d'un homme disparu depuis 362 jours ?

Pourquoi, si ce n'était pour se moquer d'eux ?

Un mauvais pressentiment la frappa, alors qu'elle observait la pièce autour d'elle. Elle examina les alentours à nouveau. L'arrière cuisine était plus petite que la cuisine, mais plus d'objets y étaient rangés.

Son regard se posa sur un carrelage mal posé sur le sol. D'où elle était, elle le voyait rehaussé par rapport au reste du sol. Elle avança vers lui, et se pencha, attrapant la pièce de carrelage d'une main, tirant sur celle-ci d'un coup sec.

Une petite trappe comme elle l'avait pressentie.

Cachant un objet dont elle se serait bien passée.

Une bombe. Un décompte. Sept secondes pour sortir.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	9. L'évasion

_Bonjour! _

_Voila un nouveau formidable chapitre de MarieCeline! Extrêmement bien écrit, une vraie petite merveille!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par MarieCéline. Prochain chapitre par Choka<em>

* * *

><p><strong>L'évasion<strong>

oOo

Tony serrait toujours dans sa main l'objet en métal, froid. Refusant de croire à sa chance inouïe. Un véritable cadeau du ciel.

Ce minuscule objet, cette clé qui tenait dans le creux de sa main, légère, l'émerveillait. Ce minuscule objet, qui allait lui permettre de s'échapper de cette cellule sombre où il était cloîtré depuis plus de 363 jours. Cet objet métallique allait être sa délivrance. Il pourrait revoir enfin la lumière du jour, le ciel, et respirer de l'air frais. Être ailleurs que dans cette pièce exiguë et moisie et qui le rendait fou. Il était enfermé là depuis tellement longtemps. S'il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement la raison, il devait sortir de là. Dès que possible.

Encore, fallait-il réussir à s'évader.

La nuit, c'était le mieux. Plus facile que de s'échapper en plein jour, c'était sûr. Il attendit donc tout le reste de l'après-midi, que le soleil se couche puis que Pedro fasse sa ronde de 22 heures. Le geôlier ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel. Même pas l'air surexcité du prisonnier, et le fait qu'il semblait avoir soudainement retrouvé des forces. Il ne sembla pas non plus s'être aperçu qu'une clef dorée manquait à son trousseau qui tintait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Tony, allongé sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête, regardait distraitement ce trousseau se balancer, où plusieurs clés étaient suspendues. Il fronça les sourcils, quand il vit que la même clef dorée qu'il avait trouvé il y a peu sur le pas de sa misérable cellule était aussi au trousseau de Pedro.  
>C'était bien la même. La forme, la couleur, les crans en acier, tout ressemblait à celle que Tony avait trouvée. L'agent très spécial se dit que Pedro devait avoir un double de la clé. Oui, ça c'était logique. Mais, pourquoi avoir un double ?<p>

Il n'eut cependant plus l'occasion de s'interroger là dessus, il entendit Pedro s'éloigner de son pas lourd et traînant, au bout du couloir. Tony se mit alors debout et expira profondément.

_Que l'évasion commence_, se dit-il.

L'italien tenta de se remémorer ses films cultes où les héros s'évadaient ingénieusement de leur prison. Mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de tous ces films regardés. Bien trop de temps s'était écoulé ici, seul, enfermé, et sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, parfois. Il procédera donc à sa manière, et il réussira à sortir d'ici. C'était vital.

Avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure de la porte, il scruta une dernière fois les recoins de cette pièce où il était resté enfermé pendant presque un an. Son caillou blanc qui lui servait à compter les jours, posé sur le sol, près de son lit inconfortable, attira son regard. Le caillou resterait là. Même si c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait. Compter les jours, ça c'était pour les prisonniers. Et Anthony DiNozzo était sur le point de redevenir un homme libre, désormais. Enfin, il y croyait dur comme fer. Et seul l'espoir de revoir à nouveau le ciel le poussait à tenter cet acte incertain et répréhensible. Si Pedro le surprenait en train de fuir, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son p... de DiNozzo Senior.

Tony introduisit la clé dans la serrure, et entrebâilla la porte. Personne en vue, dans le couloir. Il ouvra donc la porte complètement. Elle grinça légèrement. Il grimaça. Mais le bruit ne semblait pas avoir attiré son geôlier, et l'italien, en bloquant sa respiration et en marchant à pas de loup, se dirigea au bout du couloir gris et sombre. Il arriva devant une porte. Fermée à clé.  
>Au lieu de se décourager, il examina la serrure. Elle avait l'air peu solide. Il pourrait sans doute l'ouvrir avec un coup de pied bien placé. Le problème était que le bruit allait attirer Pedro à coup sûr. Il laissa tomber cette option.<p>

Mais, animé par une soudaine intuition, il regarda la clé dorée qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite, puis l'inséra sans hésiter dans la serrure. La clé tourna, et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Tony haussa un sourcil. Sa clé ouvrait donc deux portes. Sa cellule, et celle du couloir. Et elle en ouvrait peut être d'autres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. Il franchit le pas de la porte, se retrouvant dans une salle assez vaste, le plafond était à demi effondré, les murs étaient en béton, et les fenêtres... n'avaient pas de carreaux.

Tony se précipita vers l'encadrement d'une des fenêtres. Mais elle ne donnait malheureusement que sur une cour intérieure, avec un plafond très haut, et teinté, comme dans un hangar. Et la fenêtre était à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Aucun moyen de sortir par là. Tony soupira silencieusement. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait pouvoir voir les étoiles briller de nouveau.

Il fit le tour de la pièce. Il y avait une autre porte que celle par laquelle il était arrivé. Il inséra la clé, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il était à présent convaincu que la chance lui souriait vraiment. Sa clé était une sorte de passe partout. Il continua à chercher le chemin de la sortie. Les salles s'enchaînèrent, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Mais il ne s'égara pas une seule fois. Il ouvrait toujours avec sa clé les bonnes portes qui étaient sur son chemin. Il n'y avait personne, et pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler ce silence inquiétant. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, avec les mêmes salles, et les mêmes portes. Puis il arriva en haut d'une cage d'escaliers. Il descendit les marches silencieusement, pour arriver dans cette fameuse cour abritée qu'il avait aperçu du haut de la fenêtre sans vitre.

La vaste salle était vide, comme toutes les autres. Pas la moindre trace de Pedro. Tony commençait à se poser des questions. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à son geôlier ? Est-ce que ce dernier venait de trouver sa cellule vide, sans son prisonnier ? Tony devait se hâter, Pedro était peut être déjà à sa recherche. Il regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de portes. Mais une seule, située à l'autre bout, attira son regard. Il se dirigea vers elle, sûr de lui. Il inséra une nouvelle fois la fameuse clé dorée.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, en grinçant. Un air doux et parfumé arriva jusqu'à ses narines, et caressa sa peau. Quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait devant lui, il fut plus que stupéfait.

La voûte étoilée brillait très fort au dessus de sa tête, recouvrant le ciel entier. La lumière des astres lui fit cligner des yeux. Ce n'était pas comme revoir le soleil, mais c'était quand même incroyable. Une douce et enivrante sensation de liberté a parcouru tout son corps et son esprit. Tony resta un moment là, sans faire un seul geste, respirant l'air pur à nouveau, et admirant le ciel foncé et le vaste espace autour de lui. Un croissant de lune éclairait faiblement le paysage, et il put voir qu'il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part. Seule la végétation, faite de quelques arbustes, qui ressemblait à des oliviers, l'entourait. Le sol avait l'air très sec, de nombreuses fissures marquaient la terre. Le terrain était assez inégal, et plusieurs collines lui cachaient la vue, et cachaient par la même occasion l'endroit où il avait été retenu. Il huma profondément l'air environnant. Une douce odeur de romarin lui parvint aux narines.

Il se retourna vers le bâtiment qui avait été sa prison. C'était une de ces vieilles habitations de pierre désaffectées, parsemées de graffitis, et qui tombaient en ruine. L'endroit qu'on ne soupçonnerait jamais d'abriter un prisonnier. En examinant les murs, Tony fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs des inscriptions taguées étaient... en italien! Était-il retenu dans son pays d'origine ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir: avancer, et découvrir.

Il entama une longue marche, s'éloignant de sa prison. Vérifiant si personne ne le suivait. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, et il croyait parfois apercevoir Pedro qui tentait de le rattraper. Il accéléra le pas, courant presque. Pendant ce qui, d'après la descente de la lune, lui semblait être plus de deux heures, il évolua à travers la nature environnante. Nature, qui, au fur et à mesure, disparaissait pour laisser place à un terrain de plus en plus dégagé. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de végétation du tout, mais seulement de gros rochers blancs et de rares touffes d'herbe. Un parfum lui vint aux narines, celui de l'océan. Il crut que la luminosité augmentait. Il gravit une colline, et au sommet, la vue en hauteur qu'il eut lui coupa le souffle.

Il était en fait en haut d'une falaise. Une mer calme, et foncée s'étalait sous ses yeux. Plus loin, de nombreuses îles. Une en particulier attira son attention. Elle était bien plus grande que les autres, très lumineuse et semblait abriter une ville. Elle était à plus d'un kilomètre de distance de lui. Peut être deux. Une ville très éclairée. Les lumières des innombrables habitations lui brûlaient sa fragile rétine, elle qui avait été habituée à vivre dans l'obscurité. Il cligna des yeux. Et il reconnut enfin cette ville. Il la reconnut à ses canaux, à ses nombreux bateaux, à ses monuments célèbres dans le monde entier.

Venise.

Il se trouvait bien en Italie.

A la fois soulagé, déboussolé, et épuisé par sa marche rapide, il s'appuya contre un gros rocher, ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un sommeil profond, mais agité.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	10. La légence du NCIS

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Vous l'avez réclamé, la voici...La suite...! Mais que va t-il arriver à nos deux agents? Les auteurs "sadiques" que nous sommes vont-ils tout faire exploser? Haha!_

_Nous vous remercions de suivre cette histoire, et merci à vous pour vos commentaires! Bientôt 100!Merci!:D_

_Ce chapitre est écrit par Choka, une petite merveille d'écriture! Une vraie pépite! (Et oui, je suis extra fière, je le redis, je collaborer avec des auteurs si talentueux!)  
><em>

_Le prochain chapitre est la première participation d'Abva à cette aventure, un chapitre complétement bluffant, qui sera posté jeudi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by Choka. Prochain chapitre: Abva<em>

* * *

><p><strong>La légende du NCIS<strong>

OoO

Ils avaient enfin des nouvelles. Alors que plus personne n'y croyait vraiment et qu'une année s'était presque écoulée. McGee l'avait appelé. Ils avaient reçu une lettre. Un message. Une menace. Mais malgré tout un petit espoir.  
>Tout de suite après avoir reçu l'appel des agents, Gibbs avait sauté dans le premier avion pour Washington. Rejoindre son équipe. Enfin, son ancienne équipe plutôt.<br>Le vol avait duré un peu plus de 3h, mais ça avait surement été les trois plus longues heures de sa vie. Sa patience déjà peu élevée avait été mise au supplice.  
>Quand l'ancien agent arriva au navy yard, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant les bâtiments qu'il avait quitté pour la seconde fois, déjà. Mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause. C'était pour Tony. Son agent senior. Celui qu'il connaissait le mieux. Ils étaient tous dévastés par l'enlèvement de l'italien, et même si il ne le montrait pas, Gibbs l'était aussi. Autant.<br>Le retour de Gibbs ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu. De nombreux agents se levèrent, d'autres essayèrent de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne répondit rien, se dirigeant vers les bureaux de l'équipe.  
>Il attrapa par l'épaule un jeune agent assit à l'ancien bureau de Tim, qui semblait un peu dépassé par les évènements.<p>

- Vous ! Ou sont les agents David et McGee ?

- Je... Ils sont partis il y a une heure et demi, monsieur... Tenta le jeune homme.

- Ou ? Lança Gibbs.

- Euh... Je... Ils avaient une piste sur l'enlèvement de l'agent spécial DiNozzo je crois.. Ils sont allés à un restaurant italien... Attendez...

L'agent fouilla parmi les post-it éparpillés sur son bureau et en ressortit un ou était écrit l'adresse du fameux restaurant. L'ex marine l'attrapa, impatient.

- Vous avez une voiture ? Agent spécial...

- Collins ! Euh, oui Monsieur, j'ai une voiture et...

Les clés. Le coupa Gibbs.

Intimidé, Collins remit les clés. Évidemment qu'il avait entendu parler de Gibbs. La légende du NCIS. Une équipe soudée, une famille. Ils réussissaient toutes leurs enquêtes. Ils étaient les meilleurs. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent DiNozzo disparaisse.  
>Il avait vu ses coéquipiers dévastés. Il avait entendu les discussions, entre eux. Il ne saurait que dire qui était le plus atteint par cet enlèvement. Chacun avait sa façon de le montrer. Abby luttait contre sa tristesse à grand renfort de câlins, de caf-pow!, de chauves-souris et de maquillage noir. Ducky parlait un peu moins. McGee, son chef, passait encore plus de temps sur son ordinateur. Et puis, évidemment, Ziva. La jeune femme était plus agressive, peut-être pour tenter de masquer sa tristesse. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, des non-dits. Apparemment, la moitié du NCIS était persuadée qu'ils avaient étés ensemble. Une fois, une seule fois, il s'était risqué à poser la question à l'israélienne. Et il avait reçu pour toute réponse le regard le plus noir qui pouvait exister.<p>

OoO

Gibbs avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette adresse sentait le piège à plein nez. Trop simple à trouver, trop exposé... Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, et arriva enfin au restaurant italien. Italien, comme les origines de DiNozzo. Ca ne pouvait décidément pas être une simple coïncidence.  
>Pris d'une intuition soudaine, il saisit son arme et se dirigea vers l'arrière-porte. McGee et Ziva devaient encore être à l'intérieur, mais il fallait mieux être prudent. Il cassa la porte d'un coup de pied, et tomba nez à nez sur un décompte. Une bombe. Quelques secondes.<p>

- Gibbs !

Ce cri, c'était celui de Ziva. Ils étaient là. Sain et sauf. Enfin, peut-être plus pour longtemps.  
>Ignorant les protestations de l'israélienne, il se dirigea vers l'explosif. Il semblait de faible puissance. Il avait l'air d'avoir été conçu pour exploser uniquement dans la pièce.<p>

_5 secondes._

- Ziva ! Prenez McGee et sortez !

Elle nia net. Il soupira. Inutile de discuter, elle était encore plus bornée que Vance.

_4 secondes._

Il avisa le dispositif. A peu près simple, quelques fils. Mais c'était quelque fils de trop. Couper le mauvais pourrait les précipiter plus tôt à leur mort certaine.

_3 secondes._

Il entendit avec horreur McGee, alerté par tout les bruits venir les rejoindre dans le débarras exigu. Comme si un agent qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ne suffisait pas.

_2 secondes._

Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Repenser aux schémas. L'expérience. L'intuition. Ne pas regarder les autres. Se concentrer sur la bombe.

_1 seconde._

Il coupa le fil noir, priant secrètement pour que ça marche. Pas pour lui. Mais pour Ziva, pour McGee. Pour Tony, pour qu'ils le retrouvent. Il croisa les doigts pour tout ça, parce que tout ne pourrait pas se finir aussi tôt dans un restaurant abandonné en plein coeur de Washington.  
>Gibbs n'avait jamais cru aux miracles. Mais quand le compteur se bloqua, à une seconde de la fin, il lui sembla qu'un poids immense se libérait de ses épaules.<br>Mais le plus dur restait encore à venir.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit commentaire?<em>


	11. Une ville a l'écart du temps

_Hi !_

_Et voila le merveilleux chapitre de Abva… Un chapitre complètement bluffant, vous allez voir ! Une vraie merveille de chez merveille!  
><em>

_Chapitre par Abva. Prochain chapitre par Wyoming Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>Une ville à l'écart du temps <strong>

OoO

Lorsque Tony se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il mit plusieurs minute à s'habituer à la luminosité. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir correctement, il s'émerveilla à la vue de cette ville à l'écart du reste du monde. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était vraiment parti. Le cauchemar était terminé. Tony s'assit en haut de la colline et contempla la vue. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux devenus plutôt longs et indisciplinés. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à savourer l'air frais inondant ses poumons et les rayons de soleil caressant sa peau. Un moineau qui s'était approché le tira sa rêverie. Tony secoua la tête et se redressa. L'heure n'était pas à la sieste. Il devait trouver un moyen de joindre ses coéquipiers. Tim et Abby, les deux informaticiens de génie, Ziva aux nombreux contacts dans le monde entier, et Gibbs... tout simplement Gibbs. Eux seuls pouvaient lui venir en aide. Mais pas dans l'immédiat. Son pè... Dinozzo Senior s'attendra à ce qu'il les contacte. Il devait se faire discret pendant quelques jours. Une semaine. Oui, une semaine, c'était pas mal. Après tout, ils attendaient depuis un an. Qu'était donc une semaine de plus? Pas grand chose. Cela lui laisserait néanmoins le temps de répondre à des besoins plus urgents, et ceci discrètement. Le plus urgent étant de se trouver de nouveaux vêtements, de se laver et de se nourrir. Une pizza ferait l'affaire.  
>Oui. Pizzaaaaaaa. Tony soupira de contentement en imaginant cette fameuse pizza qui le faisait saliver à l'avance. Son estomac profita de cet instant pour se faire remarquer d'une manière plutôt bruyante. Il sourit. C'était bien la première fois que ce bruit le<br>faisait sourire, depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Il hocha la tête. Se nourrir était primordial. Le reste pouvait attendre.  
>oOo<br>Fort de cette résolution, Tony se leva et entama sa marche vers le port. Cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure, sa fatigue l'empêchant d'avancer rapidement. Observant la position du soleil dans le ciel, il put déterminer qu'il était aux alentours de 17h. Une bonne heure. Les touristes seraient nombreux, et il serait relativement simple de se fondre dans la masse. Relativement. Si l'on prenait en compte sa tenue. Son costume hors de prix ressemblait plus à des chiffons aujourd'hui. Les Sans-Abris étaient mieux habillés! Il approchait des parkings à bus. Soudain, son visage s'illumina. Il se précipita. Face à lui, de vieilles cabines grises et bleues dont l'odeur nauséabonde faisait frissonner à plus de deux mètres. Face à lui, des toilettes. Sales, certes, mais des toilettes tout de même! De _véritables_ toilettes! Et dans tout toilette qui se respecte se trouve... un lavabo! L'italien s'aspergea avec délice le visage d'eau fraîche. Il ferma la porte et, à l'aide de papier toilette, entreprit de se faire une toilette complète. Il contempla ensuite ses vêtements, posés sur la cuvette. Le pantalon et la veste étaient en lambeaux. La chemise était encore à peu près potable mais rien que l'odeur l'écœurait. Il déchira le pantalon avec précaution au niveau des genoux, afin d'enlever les morceaux les plus abimés. Le reste allait à peu près. Il laissa la veste et la cravate dans la poubelle et enfila, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, sa chemise. Puis il regarda ses chaussures. Ses pauvres chaussures hors de prix. Inutilisables. Il sentait les cailloux à travers les semelles pendant sa course de la veille. Les chaussettes trouées n'allaient pas lui servir beaucoup plus. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il les jeta à la poubelle et sortit de la cabine. Grimaçant en sentant les graviers sous ses pieds, il continua tout de même son chemin. En passant devant le parking des voitures, il s'arrêta soudain, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une caravane était  
>garée un peu plus loin. Et un insouciant touriste faisait tranquillement sa sieste à l'ombre, ses sandales négligemment jetées un peu plus loin. Grave erreur. Tony s'approcha doucement et les subtilisa à son propriétaire. La chance lui souriait. Elles étaient à peine trop grandes. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment devant lequel se pressaient une cinquantaine de personnes âgées. Il parvint à se glisser parmi elles, et put ainsi passer le contrôle peu surveillé pour accéder au bateau. Il embarqua, avançant d'un pas tranquille pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Un bon moyen pour passer inaperçu, ça. Les toilettes. Des toilettes bien plus propres et bien moins malodorantes que les autres, ce qui ne gâchait rien.<br>OoO  
>Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure. Tony sentit soudain le bateau buter contre quelque chose. Ouvrant la porte avec précaution, il aperçut un grand bâtiment de métal. L'arrivée. Se glissant de nouveau parmi les personnes âgées qui l'entouraient, il descendit du bateau. Il traversa le bâtiment et posa enfin le pied sur la pierre centenaire du sol de Venise. Un grand sourire barrait son visage émacié. Cette ville le prenait toujours autant aux tripes. Admirant les bâtiment qui bordaient la mer, il avança sur le large trottoir. Des stands proposant des centaines de souvenirs étaient postés un peu partout. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Il arriva rapidement sur la fameuse Piazza San Marco. Des stands de vêtements se trouvaient à côté des deux statues des protecteurs de la ville. Prenant le temps d'admirer le palais des doges, il s'approcha l'air de rien. Bien qu'ayant été élevé dans une famille riche, ou plutôt ayant été riche un jour, son père gaspillant sa fortune en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait beaucoup traîné dans la rue. Ses parents travaillaient tous deux, et n'avaient pas le temps de l'élever. Et sa pauvre nourrice était si facile à berner! Les domestiques également. Sans oublier son tuteur! En y réfléchissant bien, le seul à qui le jeune Dinozzo ne pouvait pas fausser compagnie était son professeur d'anglais. Peut-être parce qu'il adorait cette matière? En tout cas, ses activités quand il était gosse se résumaient à traîner dans la rue, faire enrager son père, et voler habilement sur les stands de ce genre avec ses camarades d'infortune. Voler un T-Shirt et un pull <em>I Love Venizia<em> du plus mauvais goût ne lui posa alors pas de problème. C'était comme le vélo. Ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il était italien dans l'âme. Petit italien des rues. C'était dans sa nature. Il était resté enfant. Et il aimait ça, n'en déplaise à son entourage. Grandir était synonyme de source d'ennuis. Rester enfant était si simple! Et après en avoir bavé des années auprès de son père, il avait choisi la facilité, lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte pour partir définitivement de "chez lui". Ça n'avait jamais été chez lui. Pas même quand sa mère était encore là. Elle l'aimait, aucun doute là-dessus, mais n'avait jamais été vraiment à ses côtés. La rue, au contraire, l'avait accueilli, et ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Aujourd'hui une fois de plus, elle serait là pour lui.  
>oOo<br>Tony traversa la place, son butin dans une main. La vue de la basilique lui arracha un sourire ému. Venise avait été son étape préférée, quand il avait commencé à accompagner son père lors de ses déplacements, à la mort de sa mère. L'homme qui le surveillait dans l'hôtel n'était pas très vif et aimait un peu trop le vin italien. Et une fois un bon somnifère glissé dans le verre du vieil homme, le jeune Anthony Dinozzo avait pu visiter la ville à loisir, libre de toute règle et de toute surveillance. La basilique était le bâtiment qui lui avait le plus plu. Un sentiment de grandeur et de toute-puissance l'avait étreint lorsqu'il était monté tout en haut, juste au dessus des célèbres chevaux de bronze qui avaient tant plu à Napoléon. Tony se souvint avec mélancolie du vent ébouriffant ses cheveux lorsqu'il était en haut, accroché à la rambarde de pierre et de la joie qu'il éprouvait à la vue de la ville étendue devant lui. Vu d'en haut, c'était vraiment beau. Surtout de nuit. Tony secoua doucement la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et continua son chemin. Venise était une ville vraiment à part, insensible au temps qui passait, et complètement coupée du monde extérieur. Probablement la seule ville au monde ayant la chance de ne pas connaître la pollution et le bruit liés aux voitures. Une ville reposante, autant pour les esprits fatigués que pour les âmes en peine. Se perdre dans les petites rues du centre-ville était vivre un rêve éveillé pour ceux qui cherchait un quartier calme et beau à la fois. La Piazza San Marco était bien belle, mais tellement trop touristique! Tout ce monde vêtu de ces affreux pulls tel que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler gâchait la vue. La magie de Venise prenait toute son ampleur plus loin, dans ces fameuses petites rues qui se croisaient, se recroisaient, et perdaient les novices et touristes imprudents. Ces petits rues et ces jolis ponts qui enjambaient tous les canaux qui traversaient Venise, et surtout la vue qu'il y avait au bout de la pointe de la Douane. Tony sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait rêvassé une bonne heure, assis sur le bord, ses jambes pendant au dessus de l'eau.  
>OoO<br>Constatant soudain qu'il n'était plus près de la place, et que la petite rue dans laquelle il se trouvait était déserte, Tony s'arrêta et posa son butin à côté de lui. Il enleva sa chemise avec soulagement et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements avec un soupir. Ils manquaient cruellement de goût! Il abandonna à terre sa chemise qui lui avait coûté si cher, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard navré. Puis il continua son chemin, vêtu à présent comme n'importe lequel de ces touristes insouciants qui flânaient de-ci de-là. Passant devant une petite pizzeria au coin d'une rue, il ne put résister et, profitant du court instant pendant lequel le vendeur avait tourné le dos, il prit rapidement quelques parts et s'en fut en pressant le pas, notant l'adresse dans un coin de sa tête. La rue n'avait jamais quitté son coeur, mais il avait depuis longtemps perdu les mauvaises habitudes qu'il avait enfant. Il avait bien l'intention de venir rembourser le vendeur plus tard. L'italien continua son chemin et arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la pointe de la Douane, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Il s'avança et constata avec surprise qu'une statue se trouvait devant le vieux bâtiment. Bâtiment qui, en y regardant de plus près, avait changé. Il paraissait plus neuf. Et pour cause! Il avait apparemment été restauré. La statue représentait un jeune garçon nu, tenant une grenouille dans une main. Elle était entourée d'une épaisse barrière de verre qui en faisait le tour. Tony haussa les épaules et parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin devant la statue, juste à la pointe, à l'endroit exact où il s'était assis trente ans plus tôt. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, savourant sa liberté. Il s'assoupit en peu de temps.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! Suite dans...Un peu moins de 20 jours (oui, je m'absente!^^ Mais les auteurs continuent à écrire, donc vous aurez un chapitre dès mon retour!)<em>

_A bientôt! Et si vous voulez nous faire plaisir, bouton "Review" ^^  
><em>


	12. Chimères

_Bonjour !_

_Un chapitre formidable par Wyoming-Jones ! Très bien écrit, original, une pure merveille _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par Wyoming-Jones. Prochain chapitre : Choka<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chimères<strong>

OoO**  
><strong>

La fatigue, mêlée à l'euphorie, eût vite fait de prendre le contrôle du subconscient d'Anthony DiNozzo, le plongeant dans un délicieux état de ravissement, d'apaisement, et de rêverie. C'est ainsi que l'agent spécial se trouva, quand il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, en pleine banlieue de Washington. Il s'assit dans son lit, un peu vaseux, avant de réaliser que, même si ce lit (et cette chambre !) lui étaient familiers, il ne s'agissait en rien de son appartement, ni de Venise. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez puis, calmement, s'extirpa des draps. Et là, il comprit : ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Ravi, il fit un tour dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un maillot de basket avant de dévaler quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

-Salut P'pa ! Salut M'man ! Salut Kelly !  
>-Tonyyy !<br>-Alors, prêt pour le « match de ta vie » fiston ?  
>-Oh ça oui alors !<p>

Shannon se mit à rire alors que l'adolescent expliquait avec force détails la manière dont il comptait aplatir l'équipe adverse. Kelly applaudissait à chaque moment d'action du récit de cette victoire anticipée, comme si la coupe était déjà dans les mains de son frère.

-Vous savez quoi ?  
>-Non.<br>-J'ai rêvé que notre Tony avait battu Tony Parker !  
>-Sérieusement ? Tu me fais plaisir là !<br>-Et toi, tu as rêvé de ta victoire ?  
>-Non, je… j'ai rêvé que j'étais adulte… C'était étrange…<p>

L'italien lança un regard à son père qui le fixait depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu viendras voir le match hein ?  
>-Bien sûr que oui. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.<p>

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'adolescent. Il avala son petit-déjeuner d'une traite et fila faire quelques paniers dans le jardin. Cette vie-là lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup plus que celle de son rêve. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, une espèce d'angoisse sourde le suivait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives et se concentra sur ses passes. S'échauffer lui ferait le plus grand bien, et lui permettrait de se défouler un peu. Il venait de marquer un panier quand deux mains interceptèrent le ballon pour lui.

-Toujours ce trop plein d'énergie, pas vrai ?

L'adolescent acquiesça en souriant.

-Allez P'pa, montre-moi qui est le boss !

A ces mots, la sensation de malaise s'accrue, mais Tony décida d'en faire abstraction. Gibbs remit le ballon en jeu et tous deux commencèrent quelques passes pour s'amuser.

-Alors, ce rêve ?  
>-Euh… Rien de particulier.<br>-Tony, arrête de me faire tourner en rond.  
>-Littéralement ou au sens figuré ?<br>-Les deux mon capitaine ! Allez, joue.

Tony dribbla sur la droite de son père et fila vers le panier à toute vitesse.

-Je… j'ai rêvé que j'étais agent du NCIS.  
>-Et c'était bien ?<br>-Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais enfermé.  
>-Travail de bureau ?<br>-Prisonnier.  
>-Et qui t'avais mis en prison ?<p>

Gibbs visa.

-Mon père.

Et Gibbs manqua son panier.

-Ton père ?  
>-Pas toi. J'avais… j'avais un autre père. C'était très bizarre. Mais t'étais mon patron !<p>

Là encore, la boule dans son estomac se fit sentir.

-Tony… Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.  
>-Je sais. Mais… Ca avait l'air…<br>-Réel ?  
>-Ouais…<p>

Gibbs soupira et fit signe à son fils de s'approcher.

-C'était juste un cauchemar.  
>-Je… je ne suis pas sûr…<br>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
>-Dis-moi que je suis ton fils.<p>

Gibbs fronça les sourcils mais, comprenant que c'était une véritable demande, acquiesça.

-Tu es mon…

Gibbs s'arrêta, lui-même surpris de ne pas réussir à prononcer le mot. Tony, lui, sentit que la situation allait très mal.

-S'il te plait…

Le ton se faisait suppliant.

-Tu es mon…

Tony baissa la tête, essayant en vain de retenir les larmes qui venaient sur ses joues. Il commençait à trembler quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule et qu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille lui murmura à l'oreille :  
>-Tu es mon meilleur Agent DiNozzo. Alors réveille-toi, c'est un ordre !<p>

Une tape à l'arrière du crâne et quelques battements de cils plus tard, un italien beaucoup plus âgé se réveillait au pied d'une statue, en Italie. Un sourire vint se mêlé aux larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche avant de se lever : Gibbs ne l'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Un commentaire ?<em>


	13. Paperasse

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews! Vous êtes formidables! Au nom de tous les auteurs, **MERCI**!_

_Un nouveau chapitre, formidable, magnifiquement bien écrit, par Choka!_

_Prochain chapitre par MarieCeline!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par Choka. Prochain chapitre: MarieCéline<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Paperasse<strong>

OoO

Il avait beau être tout juste sept heures du matin, le Navy Yard était en effervescence. Le retour de Gibbs était loin d'être passé inaperçu, et la plupart des agents se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec la disparition de l'agent DiNozzo. Personne n'était dupe, le regain d'énergie que semblaient avoir trouvé les proches de Tony n'était sûrement pas dû au soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Après de longues heures de discussion (et surement d'engueulades, même si ce qui se passe au sommet reste au sommet) avec le directeur Vance, Gibbs avait été autorisé à aider l'équipe de McGee à retrouver Tony. En pratique, il reprenait plus son rôle de chef, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux autres qui retrouvaient la routine qui leur manquait tant.  
>Cependant, tout le monde restait sur le qui-vive. La bombe du restaurant n'était pas là par hasard, mais cette tentative de meurtre ne refroidissait pas pour autant les ardeurs des agents.<p>

Alors que tout le monde était au labo d'Abby tentant de tirer plus d'informations de la photo, Ziva épluchait les dossiers et tout ce qui pouvait avoir de près ou de loin un lien avec son collègue. Travail qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois depuis la disparition de l'italien, sans pour autant abandonner. Collins, encore traumatisé par le prêt de sa voiture au célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs, la fixait d'un air stupéfait.

- Mais... Vous relisez encore les mêmes dossiers Ma...

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa gaffe, et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son ordinateur. L'agent David semblait l'avoir pris en grippe depuis qu'il avait parlé de Tony. Mais après tout, il n'était là que depuis un mois. C'était peut-être le temps d'adaptation nécessaire. Il savait que les deux agents avaient jetés beaucoup d'autres bleus qu'ils ne trouvaient sûrement pas assez doués, et il ne voulait pas passer par le même chemin. L'une des choses les plus importantes était sans nul doute de ne pas l'appeler Madame. Collins s'étonna de ne pas voir Ziva réagir et se remit à sa paperasse sans demander son reste.

L'ancien officier du Mossad avait du mal à ne pas être nostalgique en revisualisant d'anciennes affaires. Ses premières enquêtes au NCIS, il y avait maintenant un peu moins de 7 ans. Plus elle tournait les pages, plus elle se rendait compte de ses progrès et des changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle. Elle n'était plus Ziva David, Mossad, mais agent spécial Ziva David, NCIS. Et ça, ça voulait quand même dire quelque chose.

La jeune femme attrapa un autre dossier sur la haute pile qui s'était formée sur son bureau. Une affaire de trafic de diamants, datant d'une semaine, qu'ils avaient mis en stand-by en raison des nouveaux évènements. Elle n'y pensait même plus et feuilleta machinalement le rapport non achevé, quand soudain un mot retint son attention. Elle se slappa mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, attrapa le papier et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Les quelques secondes passées à attendre le 'ding' rassurant lui semblèrent des heures.

OoO

Abby sautillait dans son labo sans cesser de parler, face à un Gibbs qui tentait désespérément de la calmer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi surexcité. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme le dit si bien le proverbe.

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! C'est un signe ! Si tu est là, c'est que Tony est en vie ! Nous allons le retrouver maintenant que tu es là, c'est sûr !

La gothique s'arrêta quelques secondes histoire de reprendre son souffle et de voir un McGee qui faisait la moue.

- Noooon, nooon, Timmy ! Toi aussi tu es très fort ! Mais tu comprends, comme on dit, l'union fait la force et... Il est encore vivant ! Je le sens. Je le vois. Enfin, non, je le vois pas, mais j'ai de l'espoir ! Vous allez le retrouver. Hein, hein, que vous...

Une fois de plus, elle fut coupée dans son monologue par une Ziva fatiguée déboulant de l'ascenseur, un dossier à la main, une légère angoisse transparaissant sur son visage, comme tous les jours depuis longtemps déjà.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le pourquoi du comment. Lisez.

Ziva tendit aux trois personnes présentes le dossier ou était surligné en jaune fluo le mot qui l'avait fait tiquer. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Gibbs poussa un soupir rageur.

- Et vous n'y avez pas pensé plus tôt ?

McGee, quand à lui, aurait sûrement voulu creuser une tombe et s'y enterrer. L'informaticien, et accessoirement, le chef d'équipe, regarda ses pieds et déclara d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis précisément 363 jours.

- Déso... Désolé boss.

- Je ne suis plus votre patron, McGee ! Et vous savez ce que je pense des excuses! Lança l'ex-marine.

Cette scène familière fit légèrement sourire les deux jeunes femmes, même si sourire était un bien grand mot pour le fait de relever légèrement la commissure des lèvres. Mais pour la première fois depuis presque un an, le puzzle se mettait en place. Un puzzle où la vie de Tony semblait être la pièce maîtresse.  
>Abby releva soudainement les yeux, puis déclara d'une voix apeurée, prenant compte de ce qu'elle venait de lire.<p>

- Attendez... Vous êtes en train de me dire que Tony a des liens avec la mafia ?

* * *

><p><em>Je sens la crise d'AIPM vous frôler, non?<em>

_Ah, elle est forte notre Choka, n'est ce pas? :D_


	14. Aussi simple que ça

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un chapitre incroyable de MarieCéline. Qui, je pense, va faire plaisir à beaucoup. Comme l'a qualifié WJ, je vous présente… « __ THE Chapitre Biblique pour tout bon fan du NCIS » !_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ils font plaisir à chaque auteur, merci beaucoup!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par: MarieCéline. Prochaine chapitre par: PinkBlueGreen<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi simple que ça<strong>

OoO

Tony, après son réveil, avait déambulé à travers les rues pavées, sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil. C'était sa deuxième journée en tant que fugitif réfugié dans Venise. Il s'était assis toute la matinée sur le rebord d'une immense fontaine. Le bruit régulier de l'eau l'avait apaisé, et il observait maintenant, de loin, les groupes de touristes aller et venir, entendant les vendeurs de glaces et les commerçants bavarder bruyamment.

Il s'était autorisé à fermer les yeux ; il avait mal dormi cette nuit. Le socle dur d'une statue de pierre n'avait pas vraiment été un endroit confortable, et propice pour se reposer. Mais le rêve qu'il avait fait, lui avait redonné espoir. Lui éclaircissait l'esprit. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de ce songe avec exactitude. Le lien particulier qui l'unissait à son patron subsistait encore, même entravé par la distance et cette longue séparation. Gibbs ne le laisserait pas seul. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer en contact avec lui, de lui dire où il était. Ensuite, aidé de l'équipe, son patron trouverait le moyen de venir à lui, et de le ramener. _Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps_, songea l'italien. Il avait pu s'échapper, et Gibbs pourrait venir le chercher.

Il espérait que ce serait aussi simple que ça.

Car, maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête plus ou moins reposée, il se rendait compte que son évasion avait été bien trop facile. On lui avait pratiquement ouvert la porte de sortie. Les clés avaient été laissées tombées dans sa cellule. Ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il y avait trop de trucs étranges en y réfléchissant.

Il regardait souvent par dessus son épaule. Se sentant épié. L'impression persistait, il n'avait pas été tranquille de la journée. Un certain malaise s'emparait de lui.

Cette ville avait beau être accueillante, et remplie de ses souvenirs d'enfance ; son instinct d'agent spécial – qu'il devait à Gibbs – ne lui jouait pas des tours. Il crut même plusieurs fois apercevoir le même homme au milieu des touristes et des habitants. Un homme aux lunettes de soleil noires. Tony se demanda alors s'il ne devenait pas fou. Mais, c'était sûrement le contrecoup de la chaleur accablante, se dit-il. Et de la paranoïa, propre à tout fugitif ou évadé. Et puis, des hommes qui portent des lunettes de soleil, il y en a à tous les coins de rues.

Il décida quand même de rester sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire.

OoO

Il venait de dépenser son modeste butin dans un repas copieux, qui lui avait rendu ses forces. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Désireux de se procurer un peu d'argent pour passer ce coup de fil qui lui semblait vital, l'italien se dirigea vers une fête foraine, et observa les allées et les trottoirs, en espérant y trouver une pièce laissée tombée par un passant. Les touristes perdaient souvent quelques pièces, quand ils étaient distraits. Le soleil culminait haut dans le ciel, à présent. D'après la hauteur, il devait être vers les alentours de midi.

En passant près d'un manège pour enfants, un scintillement attira son regard. Tony s'arrêta, baissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla. Une pièce de monnaie sur laquelle se reflétait le soleil, gisait sur le bitume. Heureux comme un enfant qui aurait déniché un trésor, il s'en empara. Une pièce. D'un euro. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Cette pièce, ce minuscule objet, allait lui permettre de passer un coup de fil en Amérique. De l'autre côté des mers et des océans. Il allait pouvoir leur dire où il se trouvait, il allait enfin avoir un contact avec eux.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une cabine téléphonique. Elles étaient de plus en plus rares, avec l'avancée de la technologie. Tout le monde avait un portable, et les cabines se détérioraient. Cependant, au centre ville, il se souvenait en avoir aperçu plusieurs en bon état. Redevenu léger, et plein d'espoir, il se mit en quête d'un moyen de communication - avec toujours, cette manie de regarder par dessus son épaule, et cette désagréable impression d'être suivi.

Et c'est dans une ruelle déserte, isolée du centre ville, qu'il dénicha sa chance d'être secouru. Une vieille cabine verte aux vitres cassées, dissimulée derrière deux grosses bennes à ordures. Par chance, le téléphone fonctionnait toujours. Tony inséra la pièce de monnaie dans la fente, puis s'empara du combiné. Hésitant, et un peu anxieux, il tenta de se remémorer le numéro de Gibbs. Celui du bureau. La pièce d'un euro ne lui permettait qu'un appel, il ne devait pas se tromper. Il se surprit lui-même car ses doigts pianotèrent aisément sur les touches en métal, en inscrivant la bonne suite de chiffres. Oui, c'était le bon numéro, il en était sûr. Il l'avait appris par cœur, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Tony enclencha l'appel et attendit, le cœur battant, la gorge nouée. Presque immédiatement, quelqu'un décrocha, et parla. D'une voix grave que l'italien aurait reconnue entre mille.

oOo

- Oui. Gibbs ?

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Tony. C'était bien la voix de Gibbs. Ce timbre de voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis presque un an, et qui lui redonnait un profond sentiment de sécurité. Ce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. D'autres voix, en fond lui parvinrent assez clairement. Des personnes en train de converser. Il reconnut la voix de Ziva, puis celle de McGee. Et enfin, celle surexcitée d'Abby. Une vague de souvenirs lointains le submergea, manquant de le faire défaillir. Il répondit quelques secondes plus tard, d'une voix peu sûre, en bégayant sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Pa... patron ?

L'ancien marine marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- … DiNozzo ?

Gibbs semblait stupéfait et incrédule. Comme s'il pensait que c'était un canular, ou que cette conversation n'était pas réelle. En même temps, songea l'italien, Gibbs le savait disparu depuis presque un an. Et il refaisait surface, tout à coup, en les appelant. Il comprenait que son ancien patron puisse se poser des questions, et douter. Mais il fallait que Gibbs l'écoute, et le croie. Absolument.

Les voix qui formaient le bruit de fond avaient stoppées nettes lorsque Gibbs avait prononcé le nom de Tony. Le silence régnait, au bout du fil. L'italien soupira et se racla la gorge. Le fait de n'avoir parlé que très rarement pendant un an, d'avoir été seul avec lui même, rendait la conversation plus étrange encore. C'était son premier véritable contact ; il ne comptait pas les visites qu'il avait eues dans sa cellule.

Tony eut du mal à se lancer, à tout raconter à Gibbs, et aux autres, qui devaient sûrement écouter aussi. Il se rappela que le temps lui était compté, et que ce serait son seul coup de fil. Sa seule chance de quitter cet endroit, et de retrouver son ancienne vie. Il inspira profondément et ses mains se resserrèrent autour du combiné. Il parla à toute vitesse, sans penser à baisser la voix.

- C'est bon de t'entendre, patron. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais t'entendre à nouveau... J'ai besoin que tu me sortes de là !

- Dis-moi où tu es, DiNozzo !

Gibbs avait élevé la voix, il paraissait inquiet, affolé. Et ça, ça n'était pas de lui. Tony, du revers de la main, essuya son front couvert de sueur, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Pendant un an j'ai été prisonnier... en Italie, et j'y suis toujours. Mais je ne peux pas tout te raconter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi à m'échapper... mais ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvé près de Venise. J'y suis, en ce moment. C'est... mon père, qui me retenait prisonnier. Je me suis évadé hier et depuis... j'ai l'impression... l'impression d'être suivi, toute la journée, j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule, et j'ai toujours cette sensation désagréable... je crois même avoir repéré la personne qui me suit... mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il faut que tu viennes pour me sortir de là, Gibbs ! Il faut que...

La communication coupa.

OoO

Il n'y avait pas assez d'argent pour tenir plus. Tony, enragé, frappa la machine du plat de la main. Il était essoufflé par sa longue tirade. Il appuya son front contre le métal froid de la machine et ferma les yeux. Après tout, cet appel avait fonctionné, même s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu parler davantage, de ne pas avoir entendu son patron plus longtemps. De ne pas avoir pu dire aux autres à quel point ils lui manquaient tous. Au moins, ils savaient où il était, et que c'était DiNozzo Senior, qui l'avait retenu. L'équipe le rejoindra bientôt, viendra le chercher, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Un vol en avion de Washington à Venise dure neuf heures. Il faudra juste qu'il attende jusque là.

Entendre la voix de Gibbs l'avait empli de joie, mais l'avait affaibli, aussi. Il avait pris conscience de sa solitude, et de sa détresse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui parlerait sur ce ton. Paniqué, effrayé. Il comprit qu'il se mentait à lui-même, et avait avoué à Gibbs tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Il se berçait d'illusions, jouait les durs qui n'ont pas peur. Mais il avait peur, pourtant. Lorsque la communication avait coupée, il s'était senti seul à nouveau. Plus seul que jamais. Tony rouvrit les yeux, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, lassé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quelque chose, dans sa vision périphérique attira son regard. Il fronça les sourcils, et tourna vivement la tête vers le bout de la ruelle, pourtant déserte. Cette ruelle était perpendiculaire à une avenue très fréquentée. Et là, sur l'avenue, il vit un homme, à une dizaine de mètres, qui regardait dans sa direction. Qui l'observait. La personne se tenait face à lui, immobile par rapport à la foule qui se mouvait autour de lui. Un homme grand, costaud. Lunettes de soleil noires et blouson de cuir. Tony voulu l'interpeller, et le détailler davantage, mais il ne pu le faire. Car un battement de cils plus tard, cet homme, avait fait volte face, et avait disparu. L'italien ne voyait plus que la foule qui progressait, et qui n'avait pas changé de rythme.

Tony se mit à courir, puis déboucha sur la grande avenue bondée. Il regarda de tous les côtés, fit demi tour, regarda au loin, scruta chaque personne parmi la population assez dense, pour essayer de reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait surpris en train de l'observer. Mais il s'était envolé.

Tony restait immobile, se faisait bousculer par les passants. Mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Angoissé, il était en train de réaliser que c'était l'homme aperçu plus tôt dans la journée. Cet homme qui le suivait, partout où il allait, en passant pratiquement inaperçu, se fondant dans la foule. Ce même homme, qui devait avoir écouté toute sa conversation téléphonique.

L'italien fut au moins rassuré sur un point. Bien qu'il ait passé une année entière dans une cellule miteuse, coupé du monde, son instinct d'enquêteur ne l'avait pas quitté. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou.

Il était bel et bien suivi.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Vous êtes contents, j'espère ^^<em>

_Les réponses arrivent petit à petit! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... On compte bien vous rajouter de nouvelles questions :D_

_Pour rappel/info: Nous sommes bien au jour 364! Matin à Washington, milieu d'après-midi à Venise! :)  
><em>


	15. SOS

_Hello!_

_Merci à tous pour les précédentes reviews! Vous avez visiblement aimé ce formidable chapitre de MarieCéline, et ce premier contact DiNozzo/Gibbs ^^ _

_Voici donc la suite, de l'autre côté de l'océan... Un chapitre qui devrait répondre à quelques unes de vos questions...! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par: PinkBlueGreen . Prochaine chapitre: Abva<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S.O.S<strong>

OoO**  
><strong>

Le dossier cartonné jaune dans les mains, Abby releva des yeux vers celui dont elle avait tant de fois espéré le retour depuis qu'il était parti. Il fronçait les sourcils, détaillant, par-dessus son épaule, les quelques mots surlignées dans le dossier. Quand il releva enfin les yeux, il fusilla du regard l'informaticien face à lui.

-L'évidence même, McGee ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fais le rapprochement ?

-Je… La mafia, Patron… Enfin…Non, pas Patron. Gibbs. La mafia. Je…Enfin, le rapport n'était pas aisé, c'était… en dernière page, il y avait ce… meurtre de quartier-maître…, et … Euh…

Face à lui, Gibbs avait à nouveau baissé ses yeux sur le dossier, sourcils froncés, coupant court à ses explications/bafouillements, relisant les quelques lignes présentes sur le rapport.

_« Les diamants semblent avoir été transmis dans les villes de Turin, Naples et Venise. Nous soupçonnons des membres de la mafia italienne de traiter avec de hauts responsables de la marine Américaine, pour un trafic qui s'avère d'envergure. Le nom des familles mafieuses soupçonnées : Taori, DiPonte et DiNozzo. »_

-On n'a pas une minute à perdre. Je veux tout savoir sur cette famille. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, je ne…

-…Crois pas aux coïncidences, règle numéro trente neuf, poursuivit Abby, en se penchant vers son ordinateur.

Il hocha de la tête, avant de se tourner vers les deux autres agents.

-David… Tout ce qui peut concerner cette famille, je veux tout savoir, connaissances, rencontres, le nombre de personne qu'elle comporte, tout, même la dernière fois où ils ont acheté du beurre !

-Compris !

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur, prête à se plonger dans une longue journée, et bien plus, de travail.

-McGee…

-… Je localise chaque membre de la famille, et lance une recherche sur leurs compte-bancaires et lignes téléphoniques !

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, si vous le savez ? Tonna Gibbs, avant de se tourner vers Abby, qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur, sur une recherche concernant la famille italienne DiNozzo.

Laborantine qui blanchit fortement, alors qu'il portait son visage sur elle.

-Un problème, Abby ?

Les deux autres agents, qui s'étaient portés à la porte de l'ascenseur, dans l'attente qu'il n'arrive, se retournèrent, en entendant la voix inquiète de l'ancien marine. Quant à la jeune femme, elle leva un regard inquiet vers Gibbs, faisant tressauter ses deux couettes par la même occasion.

-Oui. Gibbs. Un problème. Un gros problème ! Mais qui confirme notre théorie comme quoi Tony est bien concerné par l'affaire.

-Je t'écoute, Abby !

Elle se pencha sur l'ordinateur, activa un lien. Un visage bien connu apparu sur l'écran.

-Que vient faire DiNozzo Senior dans cette histoire ? L'interrogea Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, tout en examinant la photo de celui-ci.

L'israélienne avança vers eux, suivie de McGee. Le nom du père de l'agent les avait autant interpellé que Gibbs.

-Papa DiNozzo a étrangement pris de nombreux vols pour l'Italie ces 12 derniers mois. Et devinez les dernières destinations : Turin, Naples et Venise ! S'exclama la gothique avant de se tourner vers eux avec de grands yeux.

-Attendez, vous croyez que Senior est…Commença Ziva en avançant de nouveau vers eux.

-Il n'a quand même pas pu faire de mal à Tony ! C'est son père !

Gibbs baissa les yeux vers une Abby qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, et avait formulé cette dernière phrase d'une petite voix, où il avait pu percevoir toute sa détresse.

-Le lien entre eux a toujours été compliqué, Abby, souffla t-il, avant de lui serrer tendrement l'épaule de la paume de sa main. Où est Senior à l'heure actuelle ?

Elle tapa quelques instants sur son ordinateur à une vitesse supersonique, avant qu'une nouvelle page ne s'affiche.

-Washington ! Il est revenu hier de Venise. Hier matin ! Et il a commandé des nouveaux billets d'avion pour ce soir… Qu'est ce qu'il mijote… ? Gibbs, tu…

-Je vais le voir de ce pas. Abby, mets moi son adresse sur ce machin là, avec les plans.

Il désigna le GPS qui trônait fièrement sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

-Tout de suite ! Je n'ai qu'a…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Une sonnerie militaire, d'un petit téléphone gris, placé dans la poche du sweat d'un ancien marine drogué à la caféine et en phase de colère et d'énervement croissante.

OoO

Il porta la main dans sa poche, décrochant presque immédiatement le téléphone, sourcils froncés. Derrière lui, les deux agents et la laborantine s'étaient regroupés, devant les recherches de la jeune femme, afin de les commenter. Il se boucha une oreille d'une main, cachant le brouahaha qui l'entourait.

-Oui. Gibbs ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, où il perçut un léger bruit de fontaine en arrière fond, ainsi qu'une respiration rapide, signe de la grande anxiété ou montée de stress de son interlocuteur. Il serra sa main autour du téléphone, en proie à un pressentiment qui monta en lui d'une vague subite, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Pa…Patron ?

Cette voix… Ce…Non… Il y avait 364 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Demain, ça aurait fait un an. Une voix qu'il espérait entendre de nouveau depuis ce jour fatidique où l'agent senior avait disparu. Qu'il avait rêvé, espéré, un espoir auquel il s'était raccroché. Retrouver cet homme qui était son meilleur agent, mais aussi un membre de sa famille, tel un fils qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Il était maintenant en ligne. Il était vivant. Il lui parlait. Et il en avait le souffle coupé. Quand enfin il pu se résoudre à retrouver une respiration, il souffla un mot, un seul, d'une voix qui trahit toute son émotion, et son incrédulité :

-…DiNozzo ?

Derrière lui, les voix se stoppèrent immédiatement. Il ne se retourna pas, mais sentit les trois autres regards tournés vers lui, en attente d'une confirmation de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Il vit la main d'Abby appuyer sur le côté de son portable, enclenchant le haut-parleur.

Il y eut un instant où l'italien paru chercher ses mots, se raclant la gorge, avant qu'il ne reprenne, d'une voix grave, hachée :

-C'est bon de t'entendre, patron. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais t'entendre à nouveau... J'ai besoin que tu me sortes de là !

Il rétorqua immédiatement d'une voix forte, inquiète, où perçait aussi tout son affolement, à l'idée que la communication coupe :

- Dis-moi où tu es, DiNozzo !

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il irait même le chercher en Antarctique s'il le fallait.

- Pendant un an j'ai été prisonnier... en Italie, et j'y suis toujours. Mais je ne peux pas tout te raconter, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai réussi à m'échapper... mais ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvé près de Venise. J'y suis, en ce moment. C'est... mon père, qui me retenait prisonnier. Je me suis évadé hier et depuis... j'ai l'impression... l'impression d'être suivi, toute la journée, j'ai regardé par dessus mon épaule, et j'ai toujours cette sensation désagréable... je crois même avoir repéré la personne qui me suit... mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il faut que tu viennes pour me sortir de là, Gibbs ! Il faut que...

La communication coupa. Il resta un instant bloqué, sa main suspendue autour du téléphone, sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux fixant les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face, sans les voir. Avant de jeter son téléphone d'un coup sec dans la pièce, dans un excès de fureur et d'angoisse.

oOo

-Oubliez les recherches sur la famille DiNozzo, maintenant, nous savons où est Tony, lança t-il d'un ton où percevait toute son impatience à se mettre à la recherche de l'agent.

-C'était…C'était lui. Gibbs. C'était lui. C'était un S.O.S. Il a besoin de nous.

-Oui, Ziva. Il est vivant. Il a réussi à se sauver. On va le chercher.

Il avançait déjà vers l'ascenseur, alors que l'israélienne restait immobile, assimilant la nouvelle, un léger sourire de ravissement flottant sur ses lèvres. McGee, lui, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en repassant en boucle les dernières informations dans sa tête. Il fût aussi vite arrêté par la main d'Abby, qui attrapa son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

-Gibbs !

-Abby.

-Tu vas le chercher ? Dis ?

-Oui, Abby.

-Et s'il était vraiment suivi ? C'était peut-être un piège, Gibbs. Ils t'attirent en Italie, ils te tendent un piège. Ils veulent peut être t'enfermer aussi.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, sous le coup de l'émotion, alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus.

-Peu importe. Piège ou pas piège, je vais chercher DiNozzo. Et tu me lances un avis de recherche contre Senior !

Ziva s'avança vers lui…

-Je viens avec vous !

…Suivie de l'informaticien.

-Moi aussi Gibbs. Je vais chercher DiNozzo avec vous.

-J'y comptais bien. McGee, vous me réservez un vol pour l'Italie, dans l'heure. Compagnie aérienne, jet, ce que vous voulez, mais nous partons au plus vite!

-Un jet…Patron ? Privé ?

-Réservez Air Force One s'il le faut, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tonna Gibbs, en appuyant sur le bouton de la cabine d'ascenseur.

Il reprit pour Abby, lui jetant un regard rassurant, avant que les portes ne se ferment sur lui :

-Nous partons à Venise. Nous allons chercher Tony. Et le ramener. Promis.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<br>_


	16. Le garçon à la grenouille

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un super chapitre écrit par notre chère Abva ! Lisez, régalez-vous, c'est du pur bonheur ^^._

_Prochain chapitre écrit par les Jones !_

_NB: Les auteurs de cette fic' étant pour la plupart en vacances et/ou panne d'ordi, les 2-3 prochains chapitres risquent de se partager entre les "survivants", les Jones et moi-même ^^.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par: Abva. Prochain chapitre: Washington et Wyoming Jones<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Le garçon à la grenouille<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Attention : Les passages en italique sont en italien !_

_.  
><em>

Le soleil terminait lentement sa course dans le ciel. Tony courait dans les petites rues de Venise. Les rues, les maisons, les canaux, les bateaux, tous se ressemblaient. Ils avait tenté de les perdre mais s'était perdu lui-même. Il en était certain, à présent: il était suivi. Il avait repéré plusieurs hommes qui lui tournaient autour depuis le matin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils le suivaient. Il ne savait pas comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Mais il savait que sa fuite avait été organisée par ces hommes. Cette clé qui était miraculeusement tombée dans sa cellule et pouvait ouvrir tant de portes n'était finalement pas tombée là par hasard. Il devait leur échapper. Il devait se cacher pour faire le point sur toute cette histoire qui ne tournait décidément pas rond et trouver une solution pour contacter l'équipe. Gibbs allait venir le tirer de là, il en était certain. Mais comment lui indiquer l'endroit où il allait se cacher? Il se savait déjà pas où aller. Mais ensuite, comment l'indiquer à Gibbs? Il connaissait des gens ici, dignes de confiance, mais ne pouvaient pas compter sur eux cette fois-ci. Il pouvait pas les mettre en danger inutilement.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La rue était vide. Il avait réussi à les semer. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de se repérer. En vain. Aucun panneau n'était présent, il ne savait pas où il était. Venise était une grande ville composée de centaines de petites rues qui se ressemblaient toutes, et dans lesquelles on pouvait se perdre. Cela faisait son charme. Mais n'était vraiment pas au goût du jour! En soufflant de dépit, Tony commença à arpenter les rues pour retrouver son chemin. Il en profita pour réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'avait fait enfermer. Leurs relations n'avaient pas toujours été bonnes, mais ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes! Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié que son père drague ouvertement Ziva, Tony se ne souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui ait mérité cet enfermement! Il avait dit ne pas décider. Mais si c'était vrai, qui avait intérêt à l'enfermer dans une cellule pendant un an? Ses ennemis se seraient contentés de lui tirer une balle dans la tête ou de le faire accuser de meurtre, comme cela s'était déjà produit! Et pourquoi mêler son père à toute cette histoire? Son père qui contemplait avec pitié, regret et lâcheté. Non. Ce n'était décidément pas lui qui avait ordonné son enfermement. Il n'en aurait pas eu le courage. Et puis, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant des années, alors pourquoi maintenant?

Non, cela ne tenait pas debout. Ce devait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui? Un ennemi de son père? Pourquoi l'y mêler lui? Il ne voyait que rarement son père. Il est vrai qu'en Italie, la famiglia c'est sacré, mais qui connaissait réellement son existence, à part quelques belles mères qui insistaient pour qu'il soit présent au mariage?

Tony secoua la tête, totalement perdu. Cette histoire avait de quoi donner la migraine. Tony leva et la tête et aperçut soudain un panneau accroché en haut d'un mur. « Plazza San Marco ». Il retint une exclamation de joie. Il savait où aller. Il suivit les différents panneaux et arriva finalement sur la place. Désormais, il était sur la place Saint-Marc, entouré d'au moins cinq mille personnes. Ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver ici. Tony s'accorda une pause, s'asseyant sur un banc à côté du campanile de la cathédrale.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, observant ceux qui l'entouraient. Soudain, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Il avait trouvé où se cacher. Il se dirigea vers un des stands et subtilisa à un marchand un papier et un crayon qui traînaient. Puis il héla un gamin qui passait dans le coin.

_ Hé, petit, tu pourrais me rendre un service? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçonnet, âgé de huit ans tout au plus, et ne venant certainement pas d'une famille aisée au vu de sa tenue, ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de voir un touriste lui parler dans sa langue.

_ Écoute, si tu donnes ce papier à des personnes que je vais t'indiquer, qui doivent arriver d'ici une douzaine d'heures par le vaporetto, tu auras vingt dollars!

_ Vingt dollars? Mais on n'utilise pas des dollars ici! Je pourrais m'acheter un ballon de foot avec?

_ Bien sûr! Tu les échanges au bureau d'échange là-bas, et tu auras une douzaine d'euros pour te payer un beau ballon!

_ Alors c'est d'accord. Qui sont ces gens?

**oOoOoOo**

_ McGee! Grouillez-vous!

_ J'arrive patron, euh, je veux dire, Gibbs.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Ziva dans la foule qui se pressait pour sortir du bateau. Enfin, il posa pied à terre. Il aimait le bateau, mais pas entouré d'une centaine de personnes qui se bousculaient sans arrêt! Un McGee qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux avec les bretelles de son sac à dos sur les talons, Gibbs suivit la foule qui sortait du bateau pour arriver sur le quai. Ils y étaient finalement. Ils étaient à Venise. Ils allaient trouver Tony. Gibbs se dirigea vers Ziva qui l'attendait, l'air visiblement anxieuse et impatiente.

_ Ziva? Un problème?

_ C'est juste que... Gibbs, Venise est une très grande ville! Comment allons-nous le trouver? S'il est poursuivi, il ne pourra nous contacter!

_ Scusi? Les interrompit une petite voix.

Les trois adultes se retournèrent pour voir un petit garçon ne dépassant pas les dix ans qui les regardait d'un air excité.

__ Tony m'a dit de chercher une belle femme bronzée, un homme âgé à l'air froid et un jeune homme à l'air naïf. Vous êtes bien Ziva, Gibbs et McGee, n'est-ce pas?_

_ Ziva? Tu es la seule à parler italien, ici! Que veut-il? Demanda Gibbs, curieux.

_ _Oui, c'est bien nous!_Répondit Ziva, retenant un sourire face aux descriptions faites de ses collègues.

_ _J'ai un message de la part de Tony._

_ _Que dit-il?_

_ _Eh bien... il m'a dit que McGee me donnerait vingt dollars pour que je m'achète un ballon de foot si je vous donnais ce message, c'est vrai?_

Ziva leur traduisit la demande et McGee retint un hoquet d'indignation.

_ Je vais le tuer! Marmonna-t-il.

_ McGee, ce n'est pas le moment!

De mauvaise grâce, McGee donna le billet au garçon qui le reçu avec un petit cri de joie.

_ _Tony vous attend là où le garçon a capturé la grenouille!_

Et sur ce, il s'enfuit en courant vers le bureau d'échange, laissant plantés là une Ziva abasourdie et ses deux compagnons impatients.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Ziva?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

_ Quoi?

_ Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Tony nous attend là où le garçon a capturé la grenouille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Ses compagnons la regardèrent d'un air médusé.

_ Je savais que Tony adorait les devinettes mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment!

_ C'est Tony! Soupira Ziva.

* * *

><p><em>Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires ^^<em>


	17. Fin du voyage

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui devait initialement être écrit par les Jones, mais ceux-ci ont eu quelques soucis d'emploi du temps. J'ai donc pris la relève...:)_

_Je ne peux pas encore vous dire par qui sera écrit le prochain, je ne le sais pas ^^._

_Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires, qui comblent de bonheur tous les auteurs!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre by PinkBlueGreen . Prochain chapitre: Surprise!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du voyage<strong>

.

Gibbs jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'avait bien pu entendre son agent par le garçon à la grenouille. Il survola les nombreux étalages présents sur la place Saint Marc, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'un d'eux, où gisaient des cartes et plans de Venise à vendre, dans plusieurs langues. Il attrapa l'une d'elle, en jetant un bref regard au jeune homme qui tenait le stand, avant de faire demi-tour vers son équipe. Le vendeur, un gamin rouquin aux multiples tâches de rousseur, courut aussitôt derrière lui, en l'interpellant d'une petite voix, par quelques mots en italien : « Et… M'sieur…! Vous devez payer ! ».  
>Gibbs se contenta de faire un petit geste de la tête en direction du gamin à McGee. L'informaticien souleva un sourcil, avant de soupirer légèrement, et de tendre un billet de dix dollars au jeune vendeur. Celui-ci fit un léger sourire et repartit vers son stand, laissant un McGee de plus en plus pauvre retourner vers son Patron en maugréant.<br>Il comprenait mieux de qui Tony tenait quelques uns de ses traits de caractère, maintenant…  
>Gibbs ouvrit le plan où étaient citées les multiples attractions touristiques à voir à Venise, en passant un doigt sur l'annexe, à la recherche d'un nom en particulier. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, alors que son doigt s'arrêtait sur les points touristiques présents à La Pointe de la Douane, un site de Venise rénové récemment. Il leva un regard conquérant vers Ziva et McGee, qui attendaient, impatient de savoir ce qui avait fait naître ce léger sourire sur le visage de leur patron.<br>-Alors, Patron ?  
>-Tony veut faire de nous des touristes, visiblement, murmura Gibbs.<br>-Des touristes ? Répéta Ziva, se demandant où voulait en venir son supérieur.  
>-Oui. Dépêchez vous, nous allons faire une petite visite, répondit l'homme, en faisant demi-tour, vers les vaporettos les plus proches.<p>

.

Il s'était installé à quelques mètres de la statue. La statue du petit garçon à la grenouille. Celle dont il avait parlé dans le message laissé à son équipe. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette statue ? Mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était récente, il l'avait découvert la veille, en se promenant dans la ville. Récente, et donc peu connue. Si ses geôliers le poursuivaient, ils ne comprendraient surement pas l'allusion à la statue du petit garçon, étant tous un peu trop stupides pour ça. Gibbs par contre, comprendrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « NCIS »…  
>Il allait donc retrouver son équipe. Enfin. Son équipe… Gibbs, Ziva, McGee. Ils allaient venir le chercher, le retrouver. Le sortir de là. Fini les semaines passées dans un cachot sombre et humide, à compter les jours avec une petite pierre qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure où le temps passait, fini. Si tout se passait comme prévu, dans quelques minutes, il allait retrouver les siens. Et par la même occasion, retrouver sa vie d'avant.<br>Il passa une main tremblante sur son front, en songeant à eux. Ils avaient sûrement changés en un an. Il avait hâte de revoir leurs visages. De les redécouvrir. Se retrouver face à eux réellement, et non face aux souvenirs avec lesquels il vivait depuis un an. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, leur parler, les toucher, entendre leurs voix. Parler à ses amis. Leur crier qu'il était vivant. Après autant de temps, seul, reclus dans cette minuscule pièce où on le retenait, le besoin de voir et de parler à son équipe était plus qu'important. Il en avait besoin pour revivre. Il avait besoin de sa famille.  
>Il se releva du sol froid où il s'était assis, époussetant la faible poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ses vêtements. Il savait, il sentait que Gibbs allait bientôt arriver. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Il décida de faire quelques pas, afin de dégourdir ses jambes qui lui paraissaient de plomb, à force d'être assis par terre.<br>Il avança sur la gauche, son regard passant sur les personnes présentes dans les lieux. Quelques visages, probablement tous des touristes. Des gens émerveillés par la beauté de Venise. Qui regardaient autour d'eux avec admiration… Il leva son regard vers les bâtiments alentours, souriant devant la beauté des paysages, respirant avec bonheur le fait de pouvoir, enfin, respirer l'air frais et marcher plus de dix pas sans être stoppé par le mur d'un cachot.  
>Il baissa la tête, reposant son regard sur ce qui lui faisait face. Et s'arrêta subitement de respirer, crispant ses mains moites sur les restes de son pantalon. Fixant celui qui lui faisait face. Un homme dont il espérait la venue depuis 364 jours. Fin du voyage, il était revenu à sa famille.<p>

.

Il était là. Face à lui. Maigre, pâle, cerné. Mais vivant. Il le fixait, les lèvres entrouvertes, complètement immobile. Ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Ce qu'il voyait étant lui-même, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, accompagné de Ziva David et Timothy McGee. A Venise pour le retrouver. Face à lui. Après 364 jours interminables.  
>Son agent.<br>Gibbs tendit une main vers lui, ses yeux plissés sur son agent. L'émotion l'envahissait alors qu'il regardait ce visage qu'il avait tant espéré revoir. Il cherchait un mot à dire, une parole à souffler, mais rien ne vint à lui. Il se contenta de faire un pas vers lui, de ses jambes qui lui parurent plus que lourdes. Un pas qui fut aussitôt comblés par ceux de son agent, qui creva l'espace entre eux d'un mouvement rapide.

.

Gibbs. Il était là. Ici. Face à lui. Il était là, il était l….  
>Il avança rapidement, vers son supérieur, avant de s'arrêter face à lui, étreint par l'émotion. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, silencieusement, avant que la main de Gibbs n'atterrisse lentement sur sa joue. Il émit un léger sourire. Se contentant de souffler un « Salut Patron » ému.<br>-Salut…Murmura sur le même ton son supérieur.  
>-T'as une superbe veste, lança l'italien en baissant le menton, battant des paupières pour cacher les marques de son émotion.<br>-J'adore ton short, rétorqua Gibbs en affichant un sourire amusé  
>-Toute dernière collection DiNozzoienne. Le top du top.<br>Il se tourna vers les deux personnes qui les regardaient échanger ces quelques paroles qui cachaient bien d'autre chose, yeux agrandis, un immense sourire leur barrant le visage. Il tendit les bras vers eux, réceptionnant avec un sourire amusé l'israélienne et l'informaticien dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, silencieusement, avant de reculer chacun d'un pas. Se contentant de se sourire, de se retrouver.  
>-Vous êtes là, souffla l'italien en les regardant tour à tour.<br>Elle hocha la tête, alors que l'informaticien se contenta de le regarder, les yeux humides.  
>-Tu as tellement maigri, constata l'israélienne, en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.<br>-Le meilleur des régimes dans le plus horribles des cachots, gronda l'italien.  
>Elle frémit, avant de quitter sa joue, se contentant de le regarder avec inquiétude.<br>-Tony, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont…  
>-Plus tard, Ziva, la coupa Gibbs, en attrapant son agent par le bras. Viens DiNozzo, on ne doit pas rester à couvert.<br>-Je ne suis plus seul, Patron, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive maint…  
>Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une détonation, résonnant à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où ils étaient situés. La stupeur le cloua sur place en voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait à son côté frémir, alors qu'elle portait une main sur son ventre, avant de soulever celle-ci, rouge de sang devant son visage. Et de s'écrouler sur le sol, dans un gémissement.<br>Il releva les yeux en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Un homme en costume à rayure gris et noir. Il ricanait, son pistolet dans la main, un immense cigare entre les lèvres. L'homme sourit, avant de jeter d'un ton dédaigneux :  
>-Et alors DiNozzo, on se fait la malle ? Tu crois qu'on échappe comme ça à la mafia, Gamin ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Une petite crise d'AIPM peut-être?<em>


	18. A toute vitesse

_Aloha!_

_Nous voici de retour, avec légèrement de retard (mais c'était les vacances ^^). _

_Un petit "Previously in Si loin": Gibbs, McGee et Ziva se sont rendus à Venise, et ont enfin retrouvés Tony, après 365 jours de disparition. Retrouvailles et émotions au rendez-vous. Jusqu'a ce qu'un élément perturbateur ne vienne entraver leur bonheur en tirant sur Ziva..._

_Voici donc une sublimissime suite de MarieCéline. Un pur bonheur à lire ^^.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par MarieCéline. Prochaine chapitre: Surpriiiiiise!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A toute vitesse<strong>

_.  
><em>

_- Et alors DiNozzo, on se fait la malle ? Tu crois qu'on échappe comme ça à la mafia, Gamin ?_

Tony regardait cet homme – qu'il n'avait jamais vu -, sans que son visage laisse paraître son trouble. Il était pourtant horrifié, en train d'encaisser tout ce qui venait de se passer, en moins de cinq secondes. Après la joie des retrouvailles, c'était de nouveau le cauchemar. Ziva, était touchée à l'abdomen, et gisait sur le sol, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Et l'homme au costume rayé et au cigare, celui qui avait tiré sur elle, s'enfuyait déjà.

Gibbs sans hésiter une seconde, s'élança à sa poursuite.

En le voyant partir, Tony était en proie à une terrible lutte intérieure. Alarmé, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il laissait Gibbs poursuivre seul le tireur, il pourrait être blessé, et même, y laisser la vie. C'était peut être Gibbs, mais il n'était pas immortel. Tony ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une autre personne de son entourage soit blessée par sa faute. Pas son patron. Il se devait de l'épauler. Ils n'avaient jamais cessés d'être une équipe, après tout. Oui : McGee veillera sur Ziva, et lui, il allait aider Gibbs.

Une foule de passants paniqués s'était réunie en cercle autour d'eux. McGee était agenouillé près de Ziva, en compressant la blessure, pour éviter que le sang s'écoule trop. Tony cria, pour couvrir le bruit environnant :

- McGee, reste avec elle, je vais aider Gibbs. Appelle vite les secours, dis-leur de l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche, il est à deux rues d'ici !

Tony tourna les talons, avant que Tim ait eu le temps de lui répondre, et se mit à courir vers la même direction qu'avait prise Gibbs. Seulement une trentaine de secondes s'étaient écoulées après que Ziva ait été blessée. Son patron et celui qu'il poursuivait devaient déjà être loin. Mais au bout d'une rue, après la place St Marc, il aperçu un homme aux cheveux gris, en train de courir.

Gibbs.

Tony s'élança, poussé par l'adrénaline. Il courut à en perdre haleine, sans doute plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Il allait arriver à sa hauteur, quand il s'aperçut que son patron avait bifurqué à droite, dans une longue ruelle pavée. L'italien s'y engagea à son tour. Seulement, une seule personne était là. Et c'était Gibbs. Aucune trace de ce mafieux.

Ce n'était pas une impasse. Il y avait une ouverture, au bout. Un large canal, perpendiculaire à la ruelle dans laquelle les deux agents se trouvaient, et où passaient de nombreuses embarcations. Le rugissement d'un moteur de bateau, s'éloignant, se faisait entendre. Cet enfoiré avait dû sauter dans un bateau, qui l'attendait.

Il n'y avait que Venise, ville aux nombreux recoins et passages insolites, pour qu'un criminel leur échappe aussi facilement. Pour qu'un criminel échappe à Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony et lui échangèrent un regard.

Essoufflés, désespérés, impuissants. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rattraper le tireur, si ce n'était d'y aller à la nage.

Ils firent le chemin inverse, en marchant cette fois, mais à vive allure. Ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous, il y a tout juste quelques minutes de ça, avant que tout ne tourne au drame. Puis, angoissés comme jamais, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital le plus proche, celui où Tony avait dit à McGee d'amener Ziva.

En entrant dans le hall du bâtiment, Tony se dirigea tout droit vers la réceptionniste, et la questionna en italien.

- La chambre de Ziva David ?

- Elle n'en a pas d'attribuée pour le moment. Elle est encore en salle d'opération.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

La femme haussa les sourcils.

- Je l'ignore, monsieur, je ne suis pas médecin.

Gibbs fusilla du regard la réceptionniste. Il ne parlait pas la langue, mais il avait compris au ton de la jeune femme, qu'elle ne leur apprenait rien sur l'état actuel de Ziva. Tony se mit à arpenter les couloirs, à la recherche McGee. Faute d'occupation. Il allait devenir fou s'il attendait sans rien faire.

Mais ses recherches s'avérèrent vaines. Il ne le trouva ni dans la salle d'attente, ni près de la machine à café, ou à la cafétéria. McGee ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone. Ce qui semblait normal, étant donné qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital, où les portables devaient être éteints. Mais il aurait quand même dû être là, non ? Quelque part dans les couloirs, à se faire du sang d'encre, tout comme Gibbs et lui.

Tony cessa de tourner en rond, et alla attendre aux côtés de son mentor. Les vingt minutes passées assis sur cette chaise en plastique de la salle d'attente furent une torture. L'italien culpabilisait plus que jamais. C'était à cause de lui si Ziva s'était fait tirer dessus. C'était lui qui leur avait demandé de venir le chercher en Italie, de venir le sauver. Tout ce qui arrivait était entièrement de sa faute.

Qu'est ce que la mafia lui voulait ? Pourquoi avait-il été suivi ? _Pourquoi_ l'avait-t-on laissé s'évader ? Qui lui avait tendu un piège? Était-ce lui qui était menacé, ou son équipe seulement ?

Gibbs en était à son deuxième café, et l'italien se passait la main dans les cheveux pour la dixième fois, lorsque le médecin vint leur annoncer que mademoiselle David était réveillée, et qu'elle demandait à les voir. Il les informa également, que, par chance, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe vital, et qu'elle serait sur pieds d'ici peu.

Tony entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, suivi de Gibbs.

Ziva était allongée, recouverte d'un drap. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers eux. Elle semblait pâle, sous la lumière crue des néons. Tony s'avança jusqu'à elle, en souriant. Ni lui, ni Gibbs ne prononcèrent un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était persuadé que, rien qu'à voir l'expression de leurs visages, Ziva comprendrait à quel point ils étaient soulagés qu'elle aille bien.

Elle était également soulagée de les voir. Un faible sourire éclaira se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les différents appareils qui surveillaient sa fréquence cardiaque et sa fréquence respiratoire entravaient ses mouvements. L'israélienne resta donc immobile, en les observant intensément. Tony répondit d'un ton accablé à la question qui se lisait dans son regard.

- On n'a pas réussi à choper ce salaud.

Elle acquiesça doucement, encaissant la nouvelle. Gibbs balaya la pièce du regard. Aucune trace de McGee, ni même d'un manteau, d'un téléphone, ou d'autre chose. Il interrogea Ziva.

- Où est McGee ?

Elle leva vers eux un regard triste, rempli d'inquiétude et de regrets. Tony et Gibbs froncèrent les sourcils. Ils sentaient bien tous les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ziva, où est-il ?

- Pendant que les ambulanciers m'emmenaient, je l'ai aperçu, avant qu'ils ne referment les portes de l'ambulance. Il devait monter à l'arrière avec moi, mais...

Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit, la tête dans les mains, abattu. Il avait compris ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle ne le formule à voix haute. Ziva reprit, la voix tremblante :

- Plusieurs hommes cagoulés se sont approchés de lui et l'ont empoigné. Je l'ai vu se débattre. J'étais à demi-inconsciente, j'étais impuissante...

Elle se tut, et baissa la tête. Inutile d'en dire plus.

McGee avait été enlevé.

* * *

><p><em>Crise d'AIPM?<em> ^^


	19. Chacun son tour

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, puisqu'il répondra à énormément de questions… ! Nous approchons du final, les révélations s'enchaînent !_

_Une collaboration entre Choka et moi-même ! Et un grand bravo à Choka qui a assuré à 200% sur son paragraphe ! Un vrai régal !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour votre suivi !_

_Chapitre par Choka et PinkBlueGreen. Prochain chapitre : Surprise ! (oui oui, encore !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chacun son tour<strong>

Le noir, l'humidité, la fraîcheur.  
>Voilà ce que voyait et ressentait Timothy McGee, alors qu'on le forçait à avancer, après l'avoir enlevé environ deux heures plus tôt. Mains liées devant lui par un cordon en plastique qui lui sciait la peau à chaque mouvement, un bandeau sur les yeux, il marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, poussés par les hommes qui l'avaient kidnappé, sentant fréquemment le canon d'une arme dans son dos, l'obligeant à ne pas s'arrêter.<br>Enfin, une main se posa sur son épaule, lui indiquant qu'il devait s'arrêter. On lui coupa le lien qui retenait ses mains, dans le silence le plus complet, avant qu'il n'entende une porte se fermer derrière lui, puis une clé tourner dans une serrure.  
>Il repoussa le bandeau qui lui barrait la vue d'une main, clignant des yeux, même si la luminosité présente dans la pièce était des plus faibles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux se réhabituent à la luminosité. Une fois fait, il remarqua qu'il était dans une petite pièce de quelques mètres carrés, où suintait l'humidité, et où une odeur âcre le prenait aux narines. Il plissa les yeux, examinant davantage l'endroit où l'obscurité était forte, seule une très légère lucarne crasseuse permettant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.<br>Il remarqua la paillasse, à même le sol. Un faible matelas, recouvert d'une couverture grisâtre. Le petit lavabo de faïence ébréché. Derrière un paravent, un tuyau qui devait servir de douche, et un coin toilette. Et en face… Sur le mur… Un immense carré où s'alignaient des petits bâtons. Il les compta. Et hoqueta en comprenant.  
>Il y avait 363 bâtons sur ce mur.<br>Il était retenu là où Tony avait été enfermé.  
>C'était son tour.<p>

.

Timothy McGee tenta tout d'abord de s'endormir. Avoir les idées claires. Mais la dalle de béton et la paillasse sur laquelle il était censé se reposer ne rendait pas les choses très faciles. Il n'eut finalement pas à attendre longtemps, car une petite demi-heure après sont 'enlèvement', la porte s'ouvrit.  
>L'informaticien ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui lui faisait face. Mais dès qu'il comprit, une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. C'était le père de Tony !<br>- V... Vous ? Osa-t-il demander, le cœur battant.  
>Il déchanta aussitôt dès qu'il aperçut l'expression d'Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Il avait l'air loin de quelqu'un qui venait le sauver. Pourtant, penser que le père de son meilleur ami était le commanditaire de son enlèvement était tout simplement inconcevable. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible à sa présence dans ces cachots.<br>- Timothy McGee, alors, hein. On s'est déjà croisé quelque fois, vous devez me souvenir de moi ?  
>Le même léger rire dans la voix. Les mêmes yeux verts. La même façon désinvolte d'aborder les choses. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante, même troublante.<br>- Pas... Pas dans ces circonstances là. Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus assurée.  
>-Non évidemment non. Bon, comme je suppose que vous souhaitez des réponses, je vais vous les donner. Mais à une seule condition...<br>- Laquelle ?  
>Il avait réagi aussitôt. Cette histoire durait depuis trop longtemps déjà, il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne.<br>- Ca, on verra après. Bon alors, vous devriez vous asseoir, nous avons tout notre temps devant nous après tout... Lança Senior avec un sourire ironique.  
>Devant l'absence de réponse de McGee, il fit un petit signe de la main avant de poursuivre.<br>- Voyez vous mon cher, c'est dur de quitter la mafia. Très dur. J'ai commis l'erreur de commencer à travailler pour eux, erreur que j'ai bien vite regretté, mais que voulez vous, quand on est dedans... Et puis cela me rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour vivre la _dolce vita_ sans trop me forcer. Cependant, le jour est venu ou ils m'ont en demandé trop. Beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ma vie à peu près honnête juste pour faire plaisir à deux-trois barbus qui vivent dans des palaces et braquent des flingues sur la tête de tout ceux qui les embêtent !  
>J'ai donc refusé la mission qu'ils me confiaient, mission dont les détails ne vous intéressent de toute façon pas. Ils m'ont menacé, mais un DiNozzo ne réagit pas à ce genre de chose. Nous avons un honneur, nous ! Ils ont donc décidé de prendre le seul membre de ma famille qui me restait : mon fils unique.<br>Le père de Tony marqua une légère pause, le temps de s'adosser plus confortablement à sa chaise, surement pour narguer son prisonnier.  
>- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à leur chantage. Mais ce n'était surement pas ça le pire ! J'étais le propre ravisseur de junior. J'étais pris au piège. Finalement, après avoir coopéré, la mafia m'a laissé tranquille quelques temps, sans toutefois me laisser le relâcher.<br>Mais c'est là que vous êtes arrivés. Vous, misérables petites fouines, et toute votre équipe. Vous avez commencé à enquêter sur ce trafic de diamant, ce trafic qui menaçait la vie de mon fils. Et la mafia a recommencé. Ils se sont énervés. Ils m'ont donné l'ordre de vous tuer. Ce que j'ai à maintes fois tenté de faire, tout d'abord en vous envoyant cette carte avec cette adresse. Et vous vous êtes jetés dans la gueule du loup, comme des bleus ! D'ailleurs c'est bien que mon fils vous appelait, n'est-ce pas, McGee ? ''Le bleu''. Et maintenant vous êtes chef d'équipe. Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air si fier de vous, assis sur votre paillasse... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas tellement le sujet de savoir si vous avez la trempe de diriger une équipe.  
>Je disais donc, puisque Gibbs est arrivé juste à temps pour vous sauver, vous et la jolie israélienne, j'ai intentionnellement délivré junior. Pour vous appâter. Et après tout, ça a presque marché, non ? Je vous ai vous. Un de mes hommes à blessé Ziva. Il ne me reste plus qu'à avoir les autres, et la mafia libèrera pour de bon mon fils. Et tout finira bien.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, murmura Tim. Ce n'est pas votre joli discours qui va m'empêcher de retrouver mon équipe pour tout leur expliquer, je vous le promets.  
>- Oh je crois que si. Car dès demain, je vais finir mon boulot. Et vous allez respecter votre condition.<br>- C'est à dire ?  
>- Vous allez mourir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ces explications ont répondu à vos questions ?<em>


	20. Ma faute

_Hello!_

_Nous revoilà! Désolée pour le retard, mais les auteurs ont eu quelques petits soucis d'emploi du temps!_

_Voici dont une suite écrite par la talentueuse MarieCéline et la Jones Family, pour un chapitre du tonnerre de Zeus!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par MarieCéline, Washington-Jones et Wyoming-Jones. Prochain chapitre: Washington-Jones et Wyoming-Jones<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ma faute<strong>

.

Après avoir appris de la bouche de Ziva ce qui était arrivé à McGee, Tony n'avait pas été capable de rester dans la même pièce que sa coéquipière et son patron. Il n'aurait pas supporté leurs regards peinés, sûrement chargés de reproches. Il n'aurait pas osé jeter un œil sur la blessure de Ziva, ou regarder son patron dans les yeux, y lire de la déception et de l'inquiétude. Non, il ne pouvait pas, en sachant qu'ils étaient venus pour lui.

Tim avait été enlevé par il ne savait qui exactement, c'était sa faute, et ça le rendait fou. La bulle de liberté et de félicité dans laquelle il demeurait depuis son évasion s'était crevée; il se sentait à nouveau oppressé, et le monde ne lui semblait plus aussi beau que le jour où il avait revu le ciel après un an. Il ressentait ce que devait ressentir McGee à l'instant même. Il le _sentait _en danger. Il s'inquiétait pour son bleu, pour les autres, et pour lui-même. Ça commençait à faire un peu trop.

Alors il s'était isolé. Après s'être assuré que Ziva allait définitivement bien, il avait quitté cet espace aux innombrables chambres et couloirs. Ce bâtiment clôt, blanc et stérile dans lequel il se sentait étouffer. Il avait besoin de rester à l'air libre, après tout ces mois de captivité. Et aujourd'hui spécialement, il avait besoin de se poser, de réfléchir, de s'en vouloir tranquillement, sans personne pour lui faire de reproches - il en avait déjà trop à s'en faire.

Il avait traversé le parc derrière l'hôpital, foulé le gazon, en se rendant tout au fond, là où le feuillage des arbres était plus fourni, et créait plus d'ombres, donnant la sensation d'être plus à l'abri qu'à ciel ouvert. Il avait glissé les mains dans ses poches et fermé les yeux, seul face aux arbres. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, pendant lesquelles il s'était torturé l'esprit, en se répétant plusieurs fois : "c'est ma faute si c'est arrivé." Malheureusement, il ne se sentit pas mieux après. Il était tenté de donner un coup de poing dans un arbre, pour évacuer sa frustration. Il ne savait rien sur cette organisation qui lui en voulait et ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve cet homme qui avait visé son équipe.

Un souffle calme, mesuré, dans son dos, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. Évidement, Gibbs l'avait suivi. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, la respiration de l'ancien marine ne pouvait que le trahir. L'italien se retourna, évitant de regarder son patron dans les yeux.

- Tu as laissé Ziva seule ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Non. Un policier italien stationne devant sa chambre.<br>Tony hocha légèrement la tête, puis recula de quelques pas, se laissant glisser contre le tronc d'un grand arbre, jusqu'à être assis sur la pelouse, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce. Ses yeux scrutaient un point invisible, loin devant lui. Gibbs restait debout, droit et impassible. Son agent, se racla la gorge, gêné par ce silence prolongé.  
>- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Gibbs. Que je suis un aimant à ennuis, je subis, et ceux de mon entourage subissent à ma place. Je me dit même que j'aurais dû rester dans ma cellule, à compter les jours. Au moins, il n'arrivait rien à personne, quand j'étais encore là-bas.<p>

Gibbs secoua faiblement la tête, puis s'approcha, s'asseyant juste à côté de son agent. Tony tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche comme il s'y était pourtant attendu. Le visage de l'italien se durcit quand même.

- Tu m'en veux. Je sais que tu m'en veux, même si tu ne le dis pas.

Cette fois-ci, un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien marine. Gibbs, toujours muet, posa avec fermeté sa main sur l'épaule de son agent, le sondant du regard, enserrant légèrement son articulation. Exactement de la façon dont il l'avait fait avant qu'il parte au Mexique, et qu'il lui confie son équipe. Tony, surpris par ce geste, regardait la main posée sur son épaule. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux qu'il y a un instant. Avec Gibbs, les gestes et les regards valent bien plus que les paroles, il le savait depuis le temps.

- Je sais que tu as fait pas mal de route pour venir me chercher, patron...

Tony jaugea sa réaction, mais son visage restait lisse et impénétrable. Il poursuivit.

- ... Mais vous avez risqué gros, et je ne veux plus que toi et Ziva vous exposiez de nouveau. J'ignore si on nous en veut à nous, ou si on essayait de vous avoir pour me faire du mal. Et ils ont réussi avec McGee. J'ignore qui est derrière tout ça...

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Pour Tim. Pour son ami. Où était-il en ce moment ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empêcher ça ? Il devait retrouver McGee, et mettre la main sur celui qui était responsable. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
>Mais où chercherait-il ? Venise était vaste, et l'Italie l'était encore plus. Son bleu pouvait être n'importe où. Mais qu'importe, il allait se débrouiller. Et pas seulement pour chasser ce sentiment de culpabilité et cette angoisse qui le rongeaient. Il lui devait ça.<br>Tony se redressa brusquement, animé par un besoin de savoir, de découvrir, de trouver. Il quitta le couvert des arbres. Gibbs lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

><p>-DiNozzo ! Où est-ce que tu vas !<br>-Chercher Tim !  
>-Tony !<br>-L'Amérique ne sera plus pareille sans le Bleu. Je te signale que sans bleu, notre drapeau est minable ! C'est… C'est nécessaire.  
>-Tony !<br>Mais l'italien continuait de marcher, bien décider à retrouver McGee, et ce même s'il fallait traverser la ville, l'Italie ou l'Europe à pieds ! D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait une chanson…  
>-TONY !<br>Une main sur son bras. Le plus jeune s'arrêta.  
>-QUOI ?<br>-Tu t'es enfui, c'est bien ça.  
>-Oui.<br>-Donc, tu sais OU se trouve le QG de tes ravisseurs ?  
>-Euh…<br>-Tony, si ça se trouve, c'est là qu'ils ont emmené McGee.  
>-Patron, ils ne sont pas idiots à ce point…<br>-Est-ce que tu te souviens du lieu, DiNozzo ?  
>-Eh bien… euh…<br>-Tony.

- ...

-Merde !  
>-Je te jure que j'essaie Patron…<br>Gibbs poussa un soupir.  
>-Je sais Tony. Je sais.<p>

* * *

><p>Anthony DiNozzo Senior était ce que Timothy McGee aurait appelé, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, un vilain. Mais, le temps avait coulé sous les ponts, et Timothy McGee n'avait plus la langue châtiée de ses sept ans. Et il pouvait aisément dire, ou plutôt, penser, que monsieur Anthony DiNozzo Senior était une ordure. Qui irait lui reprocher de telles pensées, alors qu'il allait mourir avant le lever du jour ?<p>

Il ne voyait pas de possibilité de s'échapper. Alors, il lui faudrait éviter de penser tout court. Blâmer le père de Tony était plus supportable que de revoir le visage de Sarah, de sa mère… Abby… Toutes ses femmes qu'il aimait, mais ne reverrait jamais plus. Un peu de fatalisme face au romantisme italien. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il ne retint pas. Comment Gibbs pourrait-il le trouver alors qu'en un an, personne n'avait eu la moindre piste pour Tony ?

* * *

><p><em>Un petit avis?<em>


	21. Sacrifié

_Hello!_

_Vous désespériez? Vous vous demandiez si nous avions oublié cette histoire? Et bien... Non! Elle est toujours là!_

_Le seul petit truc, c'est qu'il n'y a plus qu'un auteur. La fille au nom avec des couleurs, là. RoseBleuVerte, je crois. Vous connaissez? Les 3/4 des auteurs étant surmenés à cause d'horaires difficiles et la fic' avançant peu, je vous informe que j'ai repris l'histoire et donc que je la terminerais seule!_

_(Non, ne soupirez pas, ne hurlez pas votre désespoir, SVP!)_

_Si possible, je mettrais le mot fin avec fin 2011._

_Voilà, j'ai été ravie d'écrire le début de cette histoire avec les autres auteurs, et j'espère que vous avez aimé les lire autant que moi, ils ont tous vraiment beaucoup de talent! Encore merci à vous, auteurs! C'était une superbe aventure d'écrire cette histoire avec vous!_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! Rappelez vous, McGee a été enlevé, Ziva est à l'hôpital et Tony veut se lancer à la recherche de son Bleu préféré, Gibbs sur les talons!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre par : PBG<em>

_Prochain chapitre: PeyBeyGey!^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Sacrifié<strong>

.

Il avançait à grands pas vers la sortie de l'hôpital, Gibbs sur les talons.

A cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pût l'arrêter. Ni un tremblement de terre, ni un attroupement de terroristes amassés devant la porte, ni même la présence du cast complet de Victoria's Secret. Il était décidé, et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Il allait le sortir de là, il allait empêcher McGee de vivre _ça_. Son esprit revoyait sans cesse son sombre cachot où il avait vécu un an, et se focalisait sur une simple phrase… « Pas lui ». Non, McGee ne vivrait pas la même chose que lui, McGee ne traverserait pas cette épreuve. Pas à cause de lui. Il ne le permettrait pas, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il serra les poings, tout à ses pensées, s'attirant un léger coup d'œil de la part de son supérieur. Coup d'œil qu'il ne remarqua pas, occupé à ressasser ses pensées sombres tout en avançant dans les rues de la ville.

Il ne se rappelait plus les routes empruntées à sa sortie du cachot, occupé qu'il était à fuir et à respirer l'air frais, l'air pur autour de lui pour regarder les paysages. Les seuls souvenirs qui venaient à lui étaient des fragments de maisons devant lesquelles il était passé, quelques routes, mais rien de bien fixé dans son esprit. Rien qui ne lui permettait de dire exactement et avec certitude à quel endroit était son collègue.

Soit, il chercherait.

Même s'il devait traverser l'Italie entière pour ça.

Il était partit sauvé son geek, et il allait y arriver, foi de DiNozzo.

.

-Tony, attends, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas !

La voix de l'ancien marine le tira de ses sombres pensées, il se tourna légèrement vers lui, tout en continuant de marcher à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide, sans prendre en compte sa respiration à présent saccadée et son pouls qui battait la chamade.

-Je vais chercher le Bleu, Patron !

-DiNozzo ! Le rappela à l'ordre Gibbs, alors que l'italien s'arrêtait subitement et levait la main en l'air pour arrêter un des bateaux à moteur et taxi venisien qui passait près de lui.

L'agent senior tourna un regard déterminé vers lui, et tressaillit légèrement devant ce qu'il pût lire dans le regard du plus âgé. Un savant mélange d'autorité, d'inquiétude…Et de paternalisme tenait place dans les pupilles d'acier de l'ancien marine. Un mélange qu'il n'avait pas lu depuis plus d'un an, un dialogue communiqué à travers un simple regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et se tourna complètement vers le plus âgé, avec un léger soupir.

-Je sais une chose, Gibbs.

Ses traits se durcirent légèrement, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, tout en tournant légèrement son visage vers l'eau miroitante présente à sa droite. Pas assez vite cependant pour éviter au chef d'équipe de voir qu'il tremblait, de remarquer son visage subitement fatigué et la lueur de désespoir au fond de ses prunelles. Pas assez vite pour empêcher à Gibbs de lire combien l'agent senior était bouleversé à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait prononcer.

L'ancien marine posa une main sur l'épaule de son agent, et lui intima silencieusement, par la force d'un regard, de poursuivre. L'italien s'humecta les lèvres et laissa filtrer quelques secondes, le regard toujours dévié vers le côté, passant et repassant sans la voir sur le filet d'eau grisâtre qui faisait tout le charme de cette ville. Il revint d'un mouvement brusque du menton vers son supérieur, avant de lancer, d'une voix faible, murmurée :

-Je sais qui m'a enlevé. Je sais qu'il l'a fait par obligation. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Qui ?

Tony hésita, avant de flancher légèrement, titubant les yeux mi-clos, obligeant l'ancien marine à le rattraper en posant une main sur son bras, lui évitant ainsi de dériver vers le canal pour un petit plongeon. D'un mouvement de la main, Gibbs désigna les marches d'un perron à son subalterne, ils allèrent s'y assoir d'un commun accord.

-Qui ? Répéta Gibbs une fois installé sur l'une des marches, son regard fixé sur l'italien et son teint pâle, ses cernes bleuâtres, et sa maigreur effrayante.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le tues, Patron.

La main du chef d'équipe se referma sur elle-même en un poing serré, alors qu'il pressentait ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

-Bordel, DiNozzo, tu vas me dire qui…

-Mon père, le coupa Tony d'un ton bas, murmuré, alors qu'il regardait avec un regard vide d'énergie le sol devant lui, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Il jeta un regard empli de détresse vers l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ses jours d'enfermement, vers les deux prunelles grises qui le regardaient avec…Oui, avec compassion. Et grimaça légèrement.

-Ca va, Patron, tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça, tu sais. C'est juste encore assez dur à relater. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi mon père a fait ça. Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais.

-Il t'a enfermé dans une cellule pendant un an, DiNozzo, gronda Gibbs, encore sous le choc des mots prononcés par l'italien.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, Gibbs.

-Bien sûr que si, DiNozzo ! S'emporta Gibbs en se levant d'un bond pour faire quelques pas devant les marches, envahi d'un accès de colère des plus immenses à la seule pensée de ce qu'avait fait Anthony DiNozzo Senior à son fils.

-Il était obligé, il me l'a répété des dizaines de fois.

-Il pouvait faire autrement, Tony !

L'italien se leva lui aussi d'un bond, oubliant son manque de vitamines et toutes ses carences dût à son enfermement, oubliant son manque d'énergie et sa fatigue de plus en plus évidente pour se positionner face au second, le regard empli d'une détresse évidente.

-Patron, c'est mon père.

-Un père ne fait pas ça à son fils.

L'italien baissa son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures et murmura, d'un ton plus que faible :

-Oui, mais c'est mon père quand même. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais il est là. Nous avons le même sang, je ne peux pas le renier.

-Tu devrais.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il va peut-être encore faire, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

-Et s'il fait du mal à McGee ? DiNozzo ? Si ton père tue McGee ?

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Il l'a enlevé, Tony !

-Ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Il n'était pas seul.

-Tu sais bien que si. C'est de sa faute, DiNozzo ! C'est lui qui t'a fais ça, qu'il soit obligé ou non, c'est lui qui t'a privé d'un an de ta vie. C'est ton père.

L'ancien marine serra les poings, envahie par la rage, le plus jeune hocha la tête de gauche à droite, niant catégoriquement.

-Je refuse de le croire.

-Tu devrais.

-Je veux bien qu'il m'ait sacrifié, moi, pour certaines histoires. Mais pas les autres, Patron, pas vous.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il semble avoir fait, Tony.

Les épaules de l'italien s'affaissèrent. Il poussa un profond soupir, tout en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures, évitant ainsi à son supérieur de faire face à son visage de plus en plus bouleversé.

-Les autres ont donc si peu d'importance pour lui, c'est ça ? Tu crois que mon père a aussi peu d'estime pour les gens autour de lui, Patron ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aurait laissé croupir encore des années dans mon cachot pour ne pas avoir à mourir lui ?

-Je crois.

-Il m'a sacrifié. Il va le sacrifier, Patron, résuma Tony, bouleversé.

-Oui pour la première remarque. Non pour la seconde. On va le retrouver.

Ils se turent, laissant filtrer quelques secondes dans le plus grand silence, chacun perdu dans le tréfonds de ses pensées.

-Si tu avais été mon fils, je ne t'aurais jamais fais ça, DiNozzo. Je ne t'aurais jamais sacrifié.

Tony releva les yeux, pour faire face à son supérieur. Il cligna des paupières pour effacer ses yeux brillants, fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'émotion évidente et bien présente sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Émotion si rare chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs, l'homme qui ne laissait pas transparaître ses sentiments. Sauf en de rares occasions. Celle-ci était l'une d'elle.

Il lança un léger sourire à son supérieur, un sourire pour le remercier, un sourire pour lui démontrer une chose, chose qui filtra à travers ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Quelques mots, le résumé de dix ans d'une relation amicale qui était bien plus que ça :

-Je n'ai pas cette chance, Patron.

.

Quelques minutes étaient passées, ils étaient revenus à l'hôpital. Tony avait, semble t-il, retrouvé raison et avait conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment traverser le pays sans savoir où il allait pour retrouver le Bleu. Gibbs lui avait également demandé de passer des examens, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis sa libération, et après quelques soupirs et grognements, les deux hommes avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord : Un bilan de santé pour le plus jeune, un plan à mettre en place pendant ce temps pour Gibbs, avec l'aide d'Abby.

Ce qui explique que, pendant que Tony se faisait prélever quelques gouttes de sang, passait quelques examens cardiaques et autres joyeuseté pour un check-up complet, l'ancien marine marchait de long en large dans le couloir blanc de l'hôpital, son portable vissé à l'oreille, la laborantine à l'autre bout du fil :

-Le portable de Senior ?

-Éteint.

-Son GPS ?

-Il n'en a pas.

-Une amende où quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à le trouver, Abby !

-Je n'ai pas.

-Abby !

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Gibbs, je fais de mon mieux ! Mais c'est un DiNozzo. Et tu sais ce que c'est. Les DiNozzo savent très bien devenir invisibles quand ils le veulent.

-Il ne mérite pas d'être un DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs.

-Vous trouvez ? L'interpella une voix grave depuis l'entrée du couloir.

L'ancien marine se retourna d'un mouvement sec vers l'homme qui l'avait interrompu dans son appel téléphonique, alors que sa main retombait d'un mouvement sec le long de son flanc, refermant le clapet du portable et mettant fin la communication par la même occasion. Les sourcils de l'homme aux cheveux gris se froncèrent, il dévisagea avec une haine plus que visible le nouvel arrivant. Il fit un pas vers l'homme qui le fixait tout sourire, sa main droite échangea sa place sur le téléphone pour aller se placer sur son arme.

-Vous.

-Oui, moi, agent Gibbs. Pouvons-nous discuter un moment ?

-La seule chose qui m'obligerait à vous écouter, DiNozzo, ça serait de vous entendre me supplier de ne pas vous tuer sur le champ.

Senior laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'adossait au mur blanc de l'hôpital.

-Je ne crois pas, mon cher. Car si vous ne m'écoutez et ne m'obéissez pas…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, savourant d'avance ses prochaines paroles.

-…Votre petit geek d'agent n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre. On peut discuter, agent Gibbs ?

Geek fronça les sourcils, avant de désigner la machine à café d'un léger geste de la main.

-J'ai besoin d'un café. Suivez-moi.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis?<em>


	22. Trop tard

_Hello! :)_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews! A partir de maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews également sur cette histoire ^^! N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est très agréable d'avoir un petit avis ;)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Coco: Et non, le vrai père de Tony, on sait tous qui c'est ^^!<em>

_WJ: La déesse du Tibbs? Mais je te rapelle que c'est TOI, WJ :] !_

_Gwenetsi: Oui, je sais que tu aimes Senior ^^! Le soucis, c'est que cette fic' ne peint pas le plus joli tableau de lui ^^! Mais on se rattrape dans 'Pères et Fils', n'est ce pas? :D_

_MC: Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ce Tibbs ^^! Envoyer ce texte au scénaristes? Ooooh c'est gentil tout plein ^^_

_Haerys: Moi je ne trouve pas que tu vas trop loin! On devrait créer le club Tibbs! D'ailleurs, je vais créer le club Tibbs, le Tony/Gibbs Club, le TGC (attention, uniquement relation AMICALE)! Je déclare officiellement l'ouverture de ce club à compter d'aujourd'hui! Tu veux un badge?_

_Lili: Et oui, Papa DiNozzo est sacrement gonflé quand même ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre limitera un peu ta crise d'AIPM!_

_Ayahne: Merci ^^!_

_Love FMA: Et oui, Senior ose venir affronter Gibbs! Mais comment va réagir notre ancien marine?_

* * *

><p><strong>Trop tard<strong>

.

-Où est-il ?

Ils étaient debout face à la machine à café, l'un avec un gobelet encore fumant de café posé sur la petite table d'acier devant lui, le second les mains plongées dans les poches, son regard fixé sur le supérieur hiérarchique de son fils.

-Je vous le dirais si vous faites exactement ce que je vous demande, agent Gibbs.

-Et que me demandez-vous, DiNozzo ? Rétorqua Gibbs, irrité par la confiance qu'avait visiblement Anthony DiNozzo Senior associée à son air supérieur.

-Votre vie contre celle de vos deux agents. Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoire et je libérerais Timothy. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation d'ordonner sa mort ainsi que celle de mademoiselle David.

La poigne de Gibbs se resserra autour du gobelet de café, il jeta un regard assassin à l'homme face à lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, DiNozzo. Je le sais, gronda Gibbs d'une voix blanche.

DiNozzo Senior haussa légèrement les épaules et tourna brièvement son regard sur la droite, laissant lire une certaine lassitude dans son attitude.

-J'en suis bien obligé, agent Gibbs. Je fais ce que tout père ferait pour son fils. Je lui sauve la vie. Même si je suis obligé de prendre des décisions extrêmes pour cela.

Le poing de l'ancien marine alla violemment taper la table de fer, le gobelet posé dessus se renversa, répandant son breuvage sur la petite surface.

-Telle que l'emprisonner pendant 362 jours ? C'est ça, votre façon de protéger votre fils ? Tonna Gibbs.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-A d'autres ! Vous ne m'aurez pas avec cette belle phrase. Vous aviez le choix, et vous le savez. Vous avez préféré sacrifier Tony que de vous sacrifier vous !

-C'est vrai.

Il haussa fatalement les épaules en lâchant cette phrase, alors que Gibbs se reculait légèrement, surpris que le père de Tony approuve cette remarque avec autant de facilité. Tony senior repris, les yeux posés sur les gouttes de café qui dégoulinaient petit à petit de la table, dans un murmure qui obligea l'ancien marine à se pencher vers lui :

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, Jethro.

Il releva la tête pour faire face à l'ancien marine, une lueur douloureuse au fond de son regard.

-Je ne suis pas fier, je ne suis pas fort.

-Vous pouvez encore changer ce tort.

-Non, c'est trop tard. Gibbs.

Il baissa le visage, prit une légère inspiration et poursuivit, d'un ton laconique :

- Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais que mon fils me regarde comme il le fait avec vous, confessa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-A vous la faute, DiNozzo.

-Je sais. J'ai fais des erreurs et j'en fais encore. L'une d'elle est d'avoir toujours voulu le meilleur, et le prix en a été le sacrifice de ma famille. J'ai voulu jouer au plus fort, je me suis retrouvé obligé de séquestrer mon fils unique pour ne pas devoir mourir et pour ne pas qu'ils le tuent. Maintenant, ils me laissent une chance de nous en sortir. Junior et moi allons partir vivre loin d'ici, vous, vous allez mourir. Quant à votre équipe, elle passera pour morte aux yeux de la mafia, mais elle aura la vie sauve. Si vous suivez mon plan, il n'y aura qu'un seul perdant dans cette histoire, et ce perdant, c'est vous, Jethro. Vous contre trois vies. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Gibbs soupira, leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et croisa les mains sur son torse en faisant quelques pas, le visage tourné vers DiNozzo père en une mine agacée.

-Je pense que vous êtes complètement idiot, DiNozzo.

DiNozzo père sourcilla, avant de plisser le nez, intrigué :

-Et pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes le père de Tony, vous devriez savoir qu'il ne vous laissera jamais l'utiliser contre son équipe. Il a de la fierté, lui.

Un long silence passa durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, s'affrontant du regard. Avant qu'un léger sourire ne transparaisse sur le visage de l'italien.

-Je le sais. Je ne lui en laisse pas le choix.

-Il ne reviendra pas avec vous, DiNozzo. Il ne repartira pas entre les mains de la mafia.

-Trop tard !

Le visage de Gibbs se ferma pendant qu'il avançait plus que menaçant vers Senior, son adversaire tendit les deux mains devant lui, paume vers l'avant, dans un geste d'apaisement, alors qu'il reprenait, plus doucement :

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais me mettre la mafia à dos en libérant mon fils contre leur gré ? Je leur ai fais croire qu'il s'était échappé, j'ai obligation de le ramener à destination avant ce soir, sans quoi, c'est eux qui s'occupent de lui, et croyez-moi, ils ne se gêneront pas à lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Il marqua une pause, croisa les bras sur son torse et jeta un léger regard à la pendule au dessus de lui, après avoir poussé un bref soupir :

-A l'heure où je vous parle, Junior est entre les mains de mes hommes afin qu'ils le ramènent à la mafia, et vous n'y changerez rien.

-Tony ne vous pardonnera jamais ce que vous faites. Même si c'est soi-disant pour son bien.

-Je ne lui dirais pas l'exacte vérité. Il croira que vous êtes allé vous jeter vous-même dans la gueule du loup pour les sauver, lui et Timothy, et que la mafia vous a abattu. Quant à Tim et Ziva, ils passeront pour morts à ses yeux également, ils auront péris dramatiquement en essayant de voler à votre secours. Comme j'aurais obéit à la mafia en réduisant votre équipe à zéro, ils me laisseront le sortir de sa prison dans quelques jours, et je lui proposerais de partir sur un autre continent pour oublier tout ça et refaire sa vie, redémarrer quelque chose à deux en oubliant le passé. Dans l'état où il sera, il ne pourra dire que oui car je serais alors tout ce qu'il lui restera. Son père.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse avec un air satisfait tout en poursuivant sa tirade :

- Je suis celui à quoi il se raccroche, Jethro, et ce depuis 362 jours, sachez-le.

-Il ne croira en rien à votre histoire.

-On parie ?

-Tout l'or du monde.

Senior fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, et jeta un bref regard à sa montre, sous le regard de plus en plus noir de Gibbs.

-Allons, suivez-moi, Gibbs. Pas d'histoires et cette affaire sera bientôt finie.

L'ancien marine hésita brièvement, inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène, fit un pas vers l'avant dans la direction que lui indiquait son adversaire…

…Et se retourna d'un mouvement brusque avant d'attraper le col de chemise de DiNozzo père pour le plaquer d'un coup sec contre le mur, son bras resserré autour du cou de celui-ci, lui laissant à peine la possibilité de respirer.

-Cette histoire ne fait que commencer. Sachez, DiNozzo, que personne, et j'ai bien dis personne, ne m'aura au chantage. Je vais vous foutre en taule, récupérer Tony et McGee et renvoyer tout le monde en vie à Washington avant que vous n'ayez pu dire 'ouf'. Et ce n'est pas vos belles paroles qui m'en empêcheront.

-Vous allez…Les tuer…Articula difficilement Senior, sous la poigne de l'ancien sniper.

-Non, je vais les sauver, rétorqua Gibbs d'une voix blanche, avant de retourner le père de son agent d'un mouvement rapide pour lui passer les menottes, ne prenant pas compte la grimace de celui-ci.

-Vous faites une grave erreur, Gibbs. Vous êtes en train de réduire à zéro les chances de survie de Junior et de son collègue. Mes hommes sont en train de ramener Tony à la mafia, j'étais le seul qui pouvait le libérer de leur poigne.

-Vous êtes celui qui l'y avait conduit, DiNozzo. Si il arrive quelque chose à Tony, ça sera vous, son assassin.

Le visage de Senior pâlît légèrement, tandis que le regard d'acier de Gibbs passait sévèrement sur les traits de l'italien.

-Maintenant, vous allez me répondre. Où ont-ils emmenés Tony et McGee ? OU ?

* * *

><p><em>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite confrontation? :)<em>


	23. Ticket de sortie

_Hello!_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et désolée pour ce retard, moi qui voulait finir cette histoire avant fin 2011, c'est râpé. Il faut dire que ma pause hivernale est passée par là ^^!_

_Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, reste donc un épilogue après ça ^^!_

_Pour rappel : Tony s'est évadé de l'endroit où il a été retenu 362 jours, a retrouvé l'équipe à Venise, mais des complications ont eu lieu: Ziva s'est fait tirer dessus et McGee a été enlevé. Dans le précédent chapitre, Senior a menacé Gibbs en lui proposant un marché: Lui contre ses agents, tout en précisant qu'il avait pris le soin de "récupérer" Tony et le renvoyer dans sa cellule, afin que la mafia ne se charge pas du cas de son fils elle-même en l'assassinant. Mais notre chef d'équipe a refusé le chantage en préférant faire les choses à sa manière._

_(Un conseil, si vous ne vous souvenez pas, relisez le dernier chapitre qui est très important au niveau de l'explication de l'intrigue assez compliquée, il faut bien l'admettre^^!)_

_Et...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ticket de sortie<strong>

.

Il cligna des yeux pour refaire face à la réalité.

Et découvrit un plafond sombre, grisâtre, orné de tâches d'humidité. Un plafond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se redressa, horrifié. Le cauchemar recommençait, il était revenu au point de départ, il était, il était…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il tressaillit, surpris, avant de se tourner légèrement vers celui qui était avec lui en enfer. Il s'arrêta sur un visage recouvert de poussière, visiblement inquiet, deux prunelles vertes claires qui le dévisageaient alors qu'une poignée de main solide l'aidait à se redresser.

Timothy McGee. Tim était là avec lui. L'enfer perdait un peu de sa noirceur pour lui laisser un peu d'espoir. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne supportait plus la solitude. Il l'avait trop vécu pendant un an. Beaucoup trop.

L'italien passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'adossant au mur, constatant avec une grimace de douleur qu'une légère plaie lui barrait le haut du cuir chevelu. Il laissa retomber sa paume sur son genou, avant de lancer un léger regard à l'informaticien qui s'était assis face à lui.

-Tu vas bien, Timmy ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, avant de désigner Tony d'un vague geste de la main.

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question, Tony. J'ai cru rêver quand des hommes ont ouvert la porte pour te laisser entrer tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

L'italien grimaça et plissa le nez, se remémorant avec difficulté les derniers évènements.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais en train de faire un léger bilan à l'hôpital, j'attendais dans une des salles de repos et puis j'ai vu les Men in Black débarquer. L'un d'eux a pris ma tête pour un djembé, tu connais la suite… !

Il lança un regard mauvais autour de lui, avant de murmurer :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois de retour ici.

Il plongea la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, respirant avec difficulté devant l'angoisse que lui inspirait l'endroit. Un an, un cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Plus jamais.

-Pas pour longtemps, Tony, le rassura le plus jeune en se redressant lentement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ils vont bientôt nous faire sortir.

L'italien fronça les sourcils, le plus jeune fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Pour… ?

McGee soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à travers la minuscule fenêtre présente en haut de la porte et balança, d'une voix basse qui fit frémir son collègue :

-Ma mise à mort.

.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça.

Tony passa une nouvelle fois devant son collègue, traversant de quelques enjambées la petite pièce où ils étaient retenus, le regard fixé sur la petite ouverture placée au centre de la porte. Le second le regard faire depuis le coin de la pièce où il s'était laissé tombé, genou repliés devant lui, tête contre le mur.

-Bien sûr que si, Tony, ils peuvent le faire. C'est leur logique. S'ils éliminent l'équipe qui a mis leur trafic en danger, ils pourront continuer leurs petites affaires. Pour ça, ils doivent nous faire disparaître. Gibbs, Ziva et moi. Et pour ça, ils se servent de toi et ton père. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Rappelles-moi ta définition du mot simple, McCompliqué ?

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

-C'est pas une superbe définition, ça.

-Non, mais c'est une demande raisonnable.

-Je ne suis pas raisonnable. Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. McGee, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher.

-J'ai bien essayé de leur demander de nous faire sortir mais ils ont rien voulu entendre.

-Sarcasme ! Monsieur Timothy McGee serait-il devenu le roi de l'ironie avec ma disparition ?

Un léger sourire éclaira les traits de l'informaticien alors qu'il regardait son collègue marcher de long en large à travers la petite pièce.

-Juste son remplaçant temporaire. Rien ne vaut tes petites piques verbales, Tony.

L'italien s'arrêta et regarda son collègue avec interrogation.

-C'est un compliment ?

Tim haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas. Tony se remit à marcher, tout en jetant un nouveau petit regard vers la petite fenêtre encastrée dans la porte de fer.

-Je répète, il faut qu'on sorte de là, McSarcasme. Et vite.

-Tony, tu le sais bien, on ne peut pas. Tu as passé un an ici sans pouvoir t'échapper.

Tony lui lança un regard neutre avant de s'accroupir, sortant un fin objet de sa chaussette. Il le ramena devant lui, faisant ainsi sourciller son collègue.

-Il y a un an, je n'avais pas obéis à la règle numéro neuf, McGee. Cette fois-ci, si. Et maintenant que cet abruti de Pedro n'est plus devant la porte, on va pouvoir agir.

Entre ses doigts, une fine lame qu'il fit briller dans la faible lumière qu'offrait l'unique ampoule de la pièce. Leur ticket de sortie.

.

La porte grinça légèrement, l'italien grimaça en passant sa tête à l'extérieur pour jeter un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Il constata que le couloir était vide d'occupants, fit un petit signe de la main à McGee, serra son couteau dans sa paume et sortit de la petite pièce. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de six minutes pour arriver à faire sauter cette satané serrure, mais l'intention était là : Ils étaient libres. Et maintenant, ils allaient se faire la malle. Plutôt mourir que de rester une minute de plus dans cette cave.

Ils longèrent silencieusement le long couloir qui amenait au patio, prenant garde à faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils déboulèrent rapidement dans la cour ouverte, constatant avec amertume que la sortie principale était fermée par une grille de fer.

-Ca me rappelle mon petit passage dans les égouts, grinça Tony. Un labyrinthe, juste une arme pour se défendre et la possibilité de se faire surprendre à chaque coin qu'on passe. Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas la victime d'un essaim d'abeilles tueuses, sinon, je me serais cru renvoyé six ans avant.

L'italien dégaina à nouveau son couteau et tenta de passer sa lame dans la serrure de la grille, tout en jetant un regard nerveux derrière lui, pendant que McGee lançait un regard sur le côté, vérifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

-Gibbs était venu te chercher dans les égouts, DiNozzo. Comme il va le faire là.

-S'il nous trouve, rétorqua l'agent d'une voix blanche en appuyant sur le couteau de sa main gauche pendant que la droite le tenait à la verticale. Je te rappelle que son équipe est considérablement réduite du faite que deux de ses agents ont été enlevés et la troisième et sur un lit d'hôpital. Sans compter sur sa laborantine et son légiste coincés à Washington.

-Je te rappelle qu'un Gibbs n'a pas besoin d'une équipe pour agir. Il se suffit largement à lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas Superman, Tim

-Quand il s'agit de ses agents, si.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que Superman pourrait se mettre en danger lui aussi s'il venait nous chercher ?

Le second ne répondit pas, se contenant de regarder à nouveau derrière eux, dents serrées. Tony venait de résumer ce à quoi il tentait de ne pas penser depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé quelques heures plus tôt. Et si l'un des membres de l'équipe venait à disparaître dans cette histoire ? Ziva avait failli y passer. Gibbs allait-il être le prochain, pour les sauver ?

Un léger cri de joie le sortit de ses sombres pensées, il découvrit un Tony DiNozzo au sourire immense, alors que la petite grille de fer forgé s'ouvrait lentement devant lui.

-J'ai réussi ! On peut sortir d'ici !

.

Ils longèrent de nouveaux couloirs, prenant garde à vérifier à chaque intersection que l'endroit était vide. Visiblement, le fait qu'ils se soient évadés n'avait pas encore été découvert, puisqu'aucune des personnes qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir de loin ne semblait sur ses gardes. Ils déboulèrent enfin dans la dernière pièce centrale avant la sortie, un immense hall couvert, vide de tout meuble et entouré de plusieurs fenêtres grillagées qu'ils étaient obligés de traverser pour quitter cet endroit.

L'agent senior ordonna d'un geste de la main à son collègue de rester sur le pas de la porte et s'avança lentement dans la pièce, vérifiant bien que personne ne s'y trouvait.

Il s'arrêta cependant au bout de quelques minutes quand un petit déclic se fit entendre à sa gauche, à l'opposé de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule lui apprit qu'un homme se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. Il grimaça et se stoppa, alors qu'une voix grave retentissait :

-Vous croyez vraiment que ça allait marcher deux fois ? On ne s'évade pas aussi facilement d'ici, Anthony. Après votre petite escapade, j'ai fais installer des caméras de surveillance. Je vous suis depuis que vous avez quitté votre cellule. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un incapable ou quoi ?

L'homme quitta son coin pour s'avancer vers lui, tout en le pointant de son revolver. Derrière lui à sa droite cette fois, il perçu un nouveau déclic, signe qu'un autre homme venait d'arriver derrière Tim et le pointait également de son arme. Les deux agents se retrouvèrent rapidement côte à côté, mains levées, sous la menace de deux hommes armés de la mafia, Pedro et un autre débile du même acabit.

-Si vous vouliez bien lâcher votre couteau, se serait très aimable, ordonna le premier des hommes d'une voix doucereuse.

L'italien obtempéra, laissant s'écraser au sol son unique moyen de défense. Il l'envoya valser loin de lui d'un léger coup de pied sur un ordre silencieux du mafioso.

-Merci.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, tout en passant devant les deux hommes, les dévisageant.

-Anthony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee. Le premier fut ma monnaie d'échange pour que son père obéisse à chacun de mes ordres, le second est celui qui a osé mettre le nez dans mon trafic. Et bien, vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai plus besoin de l'un ni de l'autre. J'ai aussi prévu de tuer votre père, Anthony, mais ne lui dites pas d'accord, s'amusa le mafioso d'une voix teintée d'ironie. Enfin, de toute façon, vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion.

Il leva ses mains vers ses hommes, ceux-ci tendirent leurs armes vers les deux agents.

-Puisque je ne vais pas m'embêter plus longtemps avec vous.

Il quitta le centre de la pièce pour s'éclipser, tout en ordonnant par-dessus son épaule aux autres qui continuaient de menacer les agents fédéraux :

-Tuez-les.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	24. Epilogue

_Hello!_

_Dernier chapitre de cette histoire, un épilogue pour une aventure qui a commencé avec plusieurs auteurs talentueux et qui, à cause d'emploi du temps difficiles s'est finie en solo. Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi, merci de votre fidélité, et j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu!_

_Et une dernière fois... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ:*Drape son écharpe autour de son cou* Merciiii<em>

_Cherisch: Oui, mais je ne vous ai pas fait attendre longtemps pour l'épilogue ^^!_

_Ayahne: J'ai cru devenir sourde!_

_FandeBones: Mais SI d'abord, na!_

_Haerys: Chuck Norris? C'est un petit joueur face à Tony ^^!_

_Dilinzzo: Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic' ;)_

_Lili: Superman? SuperGibbs, plutôt ! ^^_

_Gwenetsi: Oui, une petite référence à la saison 1 pour un épisode que j'avais adoré ^^!_

_Love FMA: Voui, ils sont mal... Mais..._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

.

Un seconde, une minute, un siècle ?

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait fermé les yeux quand la détonation retentit. Il ne savait pas qui avait tiré en premier de tous les hommes qui l'entouraient. Il ne savait pas où l'homme avait tiré, tête, buste, jambe ? Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie. Après tout, sentait-on vraiment la douleur si on mourrait d'une balle dans le cœur ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était sur le point de quitter ce monde, et à l'instant même, en cette atroce seconde qui se transformait en éternité, ses seules pensées se tournaient vers les personnes qui lui avaient le plus manquées durant une année entière. Son équipe, sa famille. Il ne les reverrait plus, et cette simple idée le rendait beaucoup plus morose que celle de mourir. Il aurait aimé leur dire au revoir. Leur dire combien chacun d'eux lui avait manqué. Pouvoir les regarder une dernière fois et partager avec eux un seul et unique moment de rire avant de mourir.

Mais visiblement, son destin ne lui permettait pas… Après avoir vécu un horrible cauchemar pendant un an, il allait finir tué par un mafioso, tout ça pour une histoire de trafic et de diamant. D'argent. Encore et toujours.

Cinq autres détonations retentirent presque simultanément, il tressaillit, surpris. Il n'était donc pas mort à cause de la première ? Et McGee ? Si McGee était mort à cause de lui, il préférait que ce soit son cas aussi. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face en sachant que son coéquipier avait donné sa vie pour lui. Jamais.

Des corps tombèrent, des cris se firent entendre, il laissa retomber ses mains le longs de son corps alors qu'il rouvrait enfin les yeux, faisant face à la réalité.

Un coup d'œil immédiat derrière lui le rassura, McGee était vivant, visiblement aussi surpris que lui, yeux légèrement écarquillés et bouche entrouverte. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les corps du mafioso et des ses hommes étaient au sol, entraient par la porte et les fenêtres des hommes vêtues de combinaison protectrice au sigle de la police italienne, ainsi qu'un agent portant un gilet pare-balle avec les quatre fameuses lettres qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme aux cheveux gris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir en cet instant précis, embourbé dans le cauchemar durant lequel il s'était battu pendant un an.

Il laissa filtrer un bref sourire en reconnaissant Gibbs, conscient qu'il était enfin sauvé. Totalement.

Un bref sourire qui s'effaça quand il réalisa une seconde fois qu'il était sauvé. Pour de bon. Sa vue se troubla, le sang monta à ses tempes, ses mains devinrent moites. Il réalisa. C'était la fin du cauchemar.

L'adrénaline qui l'avait tenu debout durant ces quelques jours le quitta aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids pour laisser la place à l'homme fatigué qu'il était, il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le sol de marbre italien des plus glacials. Il vit vaguement un homme de la police italienne se précipiter vers lui pour prendre son pouls, il entendit à peine Gibbs l'appeler trois ou quatre fois, il perçu à travers un brouillard l'équipe d'intervention médicale qui s'approchait de lui pour le prendre en charge. La seule chose martelant son esprit étant un mot, un seul : Sauvé. Il était sauvé, il allait reprendre sa vie. Enfin.

.

Il détestait ces séances.

Il avait tout essayé pour ne plus y aller. Tout. Le sourire immense associé à son plus beau « Je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme, adieu ! ». Le mot du médecin traitant indiquant que tout allait bien au niveau psychologique et physique et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une énième séance de thérapie. L'enquête au moment exact où il avait un rendez-vous avec cette chère Marisa, psychologue au NCIS. La drague de Sandy, la secrétaire de la psychologue pour qu'elle trafique son dossier et marque que tout allait parfaitement… Tout, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il en était à sa septième séance, il avait encore dû parler de son père, il avait encore expliqué qu'il lui en voulait, oui, qu'il l'aimait malgré tout toujours car c'était son père, oui, mais que son vrai père n'était pas son père, oui, ect ect. Il avait raconté son année de calvaire et expliqué que la meilleure façon de ne plus y penser selon lui était de revenir à la vie normale. Elle avait confirmé, il avait espéré qu'elle lui dirait adieu, il avait eu un nouveau rendez-vous pour la prochaine quinzaine.

L'avantage, après les séances chez Marisa, c'est qu'il se sentait quand même beaucoup plus serein. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer.

Le second plus était quand même que cette chère psychologue lui avait autorisé la reprise du travail au bout de cinq séances, à la seule condition qu'il continue de reprendre des kilos et qu'il fasse une visite médicale tous les mois pour un suivi strict de sa santé.

L'inconvénient, c'est que ces instants de sérénité ne duraient jamais longtemps. Il pensait à son père, il pensait à son cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas à oublier, à décolérer.

C'était cependant un bon compromis pour retrouver une vie normale. C'était un bon compromis pour faire l'impasse sur la pire année de sa vie, et laisser la place au bonheur, quelques instants.

C'est pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il détestait ces séances, Anthony DiNozzo arriva avec le sourire le plus immense à son bureau en ce mardi matin, paré à se lancer dans une journée de travail, quatre mois après son retour d'Italie.

.

Il regarda Ziva. McGee. Gibbs. Ils étaient assis à leurs bureaux, dans cet open space qu'il chérissait tant. Chacun attendait sans en avoir l'air son retour au bureau après les deux heures qu'il avait passé en haut dans le service santé, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien. Il n'avait jamais discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette année à quiconque à l'exception de Maryse. Il n'abordait jamais le sujet de son père. Il préférait aborder avec eux de bien d'autres choses, de choses banales, comme avant. Il ne voulait pas y penser, et pour cela, il optait pour sa méthode préférée : Ignorer.

L'agent s'installa donc à son bureau sans un mot pour sa dernière activité, attrapa un magazine et le leva devant son visage, attendant silencieusement un « Prenez vos affaires » de son patron, évitant de cette façon le regard bien trop curieux des trois autres.

.

L'attente n'avait pas duré longtemps, leur nouvelle enquête les avaient envoyé en Virginie, chez un marine retrouvé mort le matin même. L'enquête dura deux jours, le coupable fut vite trouvé : Le père de la victime, pour une histoire d'assurance vie.

Le lendemain de cette enquête, l'agent senior de Gibbs ne se présenta pas au bureau. La réaction de l'ancien marine ne se fit pas attendre, il sonna chez le jeune homme à neuf heures et une minute, soit une heure et une minute après son heure normale d'arrivée au travail.

Tony vint lui ouvrir la porte en large tee-shirt blanc et bas de pyjama noir, les cheveux en bataille, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, l'ancien marine fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu travailler ?

L'italien haussa brièvement les épaules, désigna le canapé à son supérieur qui l'ignora ostensiblement, et se rendit dans la cuisine ou il mit en route la cafetière, tout en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Je n'étais pas en forme.

-Ça t'a rappelé ton cas, c'est ça, DiNozzo ?

Dans la cuisine, un léger bruit de verre se fit entendre, Gibbs passa sa tête par la porte pour voir que des morceaux de tasse jonchaient le sol, alors que l'italien se tenait d'une main au plan de travail, tête baissée, yeux clos, lèvres pincées.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu devrais.

L'italien ne répondit pas, Gibbs fit un pas dans la cuisine.

-DiNozzo…

Celui-ci serra les poings, avant de relever la tête vers Gibbs, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

-Mon père, Patron. Mon père est en prison parce qu'il est lâche. Mon père m'a pris un an de ma vie parce qu'il est imbu de lui-même. Mon propre père, Patron. Parfois, je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir que de devoir affronter cette réalité.

Gibbs resta interdit, avant d'attraper la cafetière encore serrée dans la main devenue blanche de l'agent, pour déverser le liquide brûlant dans deux tasses. Il souffla enfin, tout en tendant le breuvage à son agent senior :

-Personne n'est parfait, Tony, et surtout pas ton père…

Il marqua un arrêt pendant que le jeune homme le dévisageait, prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée de café.

-…Mais il faudra que tu ailles lui parler, un jour. Que tu l'affrontes. Que tu t'expliques avec lui.

Nouvelle gorgée de café, nouveau long silence.

-…Car tu n'as qu'un père, Tony.

-Faux.

Gibbs laissa un léger sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres devant la réponse rapide de son agent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Toi aussi, Patron.

-Je sais.

-Je ne crois pas que je pourrais lui pardonner.

-Je ne te demande pas ça.

-Quoi alors ? Explosa soudainement Tony en laissant son poing tomber lourdement sur la table. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Que je le déteste, que je l'aime, qu'il m'a trahi, que c'est le pire enfoiré du monde ?

-Dis-lui juste la vérité, DiNozzo. Ce qu'un fils doit dire à son père, même s'il est devenu son pire ennemi.

Gibbs reposa sa tasse, l'italien resta pensif, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de son appartement, effaçant volontairement la vue de son supérieur, de la sagesse qui lui faisait face.

-J'irais. Cet après-midi. Décida l'agent. Je reviendrais travailler demain.

-Ça sera pris sur tes jours de congés, tu sais, remarqua Gibbs en attrapant son manteau, malicieux.

-Tu m'en dois à peu près trois-cent, ça devrait aller, rétorqua Tony avec un sourire.

La porte se ferma derrière son supérieur, l'agent contempla le battant de bois quelques instants pensif.

Il allait le faire, il allait rendre visite à son père, dans sa sordide prison. Il allait l'affronter.

Pour tourner la page, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

><p><em>Une dernière review?<em>


	25. Bonus : Tourner la page

_Hello!_

_Le voici enfin, le bonus. Vous me l'avez demandé, je l'ai fais... La confrontation Junior/Senior. _

_En espérant que ce petit bonus vous conviendra... J'ai tenté de respecter à la fois la trame de l'histoire et celle de la série, ainsi que vos différents avis sur Senior. Le bashing est donc limité, les sentiments sont là...!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo: Voui, c'est possible d'avoir cette confrontation! :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira!<em>

_Couzi12: Comme pour Dilinzzo, voici la confrontation. J'attends ton avis ;)_

_Lili: Oui, Tony a un Papa de sang, un Papa de coeur. L'un est là quand l'autre ne l'est plus!_

_Coco: Merci, ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu !_

_Gwen: Je sais que Senior est ton chouchou, c'est même pour ça que j'ai diminué le bashing ^^! Cet épilogue ne devrait pas te brûler la rétine, promis!_

_WJ: Tu m'as offert une silver-star avec ta précédente review. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre ^^!_

_Ayahne: J'ai pas tout compris, mais l'essentiel y est! *Mouahaha* :)_

_Cherisch: Une bonne explication, c'est aussi bien qu'un bottage de fesses, non? *Croise les doigts*_

_Love FMA: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé cette fin ;)_

_Haerys: Voui, Tony ne pouvait pas se remettre aussi facilement, et je voulais le montrer!_

_MarieCeline: Moi aussi ça m'a fait quelque chose de finir cette histoire qu'on a commencé ensembles! Et encore plus aujourd'hui, puisque c'est la fin de chez fin, je n'y reviens plus...!_

_Arlequine: Merci à toi de nous avoir suivi, et vive les instants Tibbs! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Tourner la page<strong>

.

Les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu sur la route devant lui, il attendait. En faisant semblant de ne pas sentir le tressaillement de ses mains à l'abri derrière la laine noir de son manteau. En faisant semblant de ne pas ressentir cette boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait pris sa voiture pour rejoindre la prison fédérale. En faisant semblant d'être serein alors qu'il attendait qu'on lui ouvre la porte pour qu'il y entre, afin de rentre visite à un homme qu'il avait souhaité ne plus jamais voir quelques mois auparavant.

Faire semblant, c'était facile. Affronter les choses, ça l'était moins.

Il prit une grande respiration quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, avant de se retourner avec un sourire assuré pour faire face au gardien qui venait de lui ouvrir la grande porte de métal. Il remercia celui-ci d'un léger signe de tête, passa devant lui, et pénétra dans l'atmosphère lourd, chargé d'angoisse et d'une certaine tension de la maison d'arrêt.

Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses poches, il fit aller son menton de gauche à droite en inspirant par légers à-coups pour se donner du courage.

Une femme en costume gris et noir typique de ceux des gardiens de la prison l'interpella, il se tourna vers elle avec, une nouvelle fois, son sourire le plus sûr, tentant de faire revenir tout le courage qu'il avait ressenti en prenant sa décision de venir voir son père, quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Il hésita une microseconde, rendu muet par un certain doute. Et s'il faisait demi-tour, là, maintenant ? Et s'il fuyait et qu'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et s'il allait faire un bowling avec Abby au lieu d'être ici à affronter quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir ?

Mais non. Il était Anthony DiNozzo, deuxième du nom. Et Anthony DiNozzo Junior allait affronter celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Car il le fallait, il le devait. Pour pouvoir tourner la page, enfin.

On lui avait annoncé une visite. On ne lui avait pas annoncé qui. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas le prince Abou Saïd, car il n'avait pas envie de parler richesses, palaces et piscines alors qu'il était enfermé ici pour une dizaine d'années. A cause de ce qu'il avait fait… Pour ce que Junior avait subit…

Il soupira, plongea la tête dans ses mains en fermant les yeux.

Le poids de la culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Il se sentait coupable de bien des choses, et surtout d'une : La trahison. Il avait trahi son unique enfant, il s'était laissé dépasser par les évènements, il avait échoué là où un père devait être parfait. Il avait fait vivre un an d'enfer à son fils, et il s'en sentait coupable à chaque seconde qu'il passait. La condamnation, le fait d'être enfermé ici pendant des jours et des jours, ces deux éléments lui avaient permis de comprendre et de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Tous ses mauvais choix, ses actes qui avaient volés la vie de Junior pendant un an.

Mais là n'avait pas été le pire. Il avait croisé une fois le regard de son fils après leur retour d'Italie. Une fois. Lors de sa condamnation. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti alors en croisant deux pupilles vertes qui le fusillaient du regard avait été pire que toutes les condamnations du monde. Car il avait senti une chose, alors. Une chose qui lui resterait à jamais gravé dans la peau. De la haine. Purement et simplement, de la haine. Son fils le détestait. Et il le méritait.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il releva lentement la tête pour dévisager son visiteur.

Et s'arrêta, souffle coupé, en voyant celui qui entrait et s'installait sur le siège face au sien. Il ouvrit la bouche, essaya de prononcer quelque chose, mais s'arrêta vite, rendu bel et bien muet par la stupeur. Son fils n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour l'aider, se contentant de le dévisager.

Il était là, son fils était là. En chair et en os. Malgré le regard rempli de douleur qu'il lui lançait, il était là.

Enfin, Tony Junior coupa le silence. Enfin, au bout d'interminables secondes. Quelques mots lâchés d'une voix feinte, pour cacher bien des émotions :

-Bonjour, Papa. Je t'ai apporté des cookies. J'espère que tu aimes le nougat ?

.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça.

En plus, ses cookies étaient au chocolat noir. Uniquement au chocolat noir.

Il humecta ses lèvres, sous le regard de son père, toujours muet. Et se reprit, en posant ses deux mains sur la petite table qui les séparaient.

-Tu peux fermer la bouche, Papa, tu sais ?

-Ju…Junior.

-Oui, c'est moi, Papa.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

Le plus âgé recula sur sa chaise, incapable de détourner le regard de son fils. Tony haussa brièvement les épaules, gêné.

-Je ne pensais pas venir te voir un jour.

-Pourquoi ?

La question laissa l'agent du NCIS muet un instant. Il hésita, ouvrit et referma la bouche lentement en cherchant ses mots, puis lâcha finalement :

-Je le devais. Il faut qu'on parle.

-De…

-De nous. De toi. Papa, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

Senior ferma les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux. La question était celle qu'il se posait tous les jours depuis quatre mois. La question n'avait toujours pas de réponse exacte. Sauf une…

-Parce que je suis un lâche, Junior. Je n'ai pas voulu affronter la mafia, j'ai préféré opter pour la facilité. Je… Je m'en veux terriblement.

-Je t'en veux terriblement aussi, tu sais ?

-Je le sais. Je mérite ta colère. Je mérite d'être enfermé ici. Je mérite tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Autant que tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi.

Ils se turent un instant, se contentèrent de se jauger du regard. Pour l'un un visage ou se mêlaient colère et peine. Pour l'autre l'angoisse de lire de nouveau cette haine dans les yeux de son fils. De le quitter une nouvelle fois sur cette image.

-Je suis désolé, Anthony.

L'agent fédéral tressaillit légèrement en entendant ces mots, son prénom si rarement utilisé par son père. Cette peur enfouie sous une simple phrase. Il s'avança vers la table, plaça sa main sur celle de son père, le dévisagea longuement.

-Il y a une règle, la règle numéro six, Papa. Elle dit qu'on ne doit jamais s'excuser.

-Je suis désolé. Et toutes les règles du monde ne m'empêcheront pas de te le dire, Anthony. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

L'italien ferma les yeux, serra davantage la main de son père.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que je t'aime, Anthony. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime

L'italien accueillit ses paroles avec un léger tressaillement dans la main, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à son père. Il baissa son visage, respira longuement, et releva la tête pour faire face à son père, qui attendait son retour avec la plus grande des angoisses.

-Je te pardonne, Papa. Je ne te rendrais pas d'autres visites pour autant, je ne viendrais plus jamais te voir. J'en serais incapable, incapable de te parler normalement après ça. Mais saches-le, je te pardonne.

Un microscopique sourire se dessina sur le visage de senior, il plaça sa main sur celle de son fils, de façon à l'enfermer entre les deux siennes.

-Merci.

L'italien ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder longuement son père. Enfin, il se leva. Se plaça à la droite de la table. Senior l'imita.

Ils se contemplèrent longuement.

Avant que le plus jeune ne tende les bras vers son père, pour une brève accolade. Il laissa son menton reposer quelques secondes sur l'épaule de celui qui partageait son sang, sauvegardant dans sa mémoire cet instant pour le reste de ses jours.

Ils se séparèrent dans un léger sourire. L'italien laissa son regard voguer vers l'horloge placé au-dessus de la porte. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées.

-Je dois y aller, Papa.

-Prends soin de toi, Junior.

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard. Avant que l'agent n'avance doucement vers la porte, pendant que son père reprenait place sur la chaise. Le plus jeune se retourna cependant une dernière fois, pendant que le gardien lui ouvrait la porte. Il fit un nouveau sourire à son père, lui fit un léger signe du menton.

-Adieu, Papa.

-Adieu, Anthony.

La porte se referma sur l'agent. En même temps que s'envolaient un lot de sombres pensées. Une haine, une angoisse. Une rancœur. Il le savait, une bonne fois pour toutes… La page était tournée.

.

La porte se referma sur son fils. En même temps que s'envolaient des images qui l'avaient tant hanté. En même temps que le quittait un regard émeraude des plus haineux, pour laisser place à un sourire chargé de pardon. Il le savait. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu un fils. Il avait gagné un pardon.

La page était tournée.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois, c'est la fin, plus de bonus! J'espère que cet instant entre père et fils vous a satisfait ?<em>

_Merci à tous de nous avoir suivi sur cette aventure! MERCI! :)_


End file.
